It was Only Just a Dream
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: "— ¡HUBIESE QUERIDO QUE TÚ Y YO NUNCA NOS HAYAMOS CONOCIDO!" Unas simples palabras cambian su destino. El Cielo la hará caer en un mundo donde nunca conoció por completo a los F4. ¿Acaso todo las cosas que había vivido con sus amigos y ÉL... Fue Solo Un Sueño? Pero... ¿Cuál es la verdadera realidad? —... ¿En dónde pertenezco?
1. Prólogo

Prologo.

—… ¡Hubiese querido…!... ¡QUE TÚ Y YO NUNCA NOS HAYAMOS CONOCIDO! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

El hombre que tenía en frente apretó los puños, conteniendo sus lágrimas que amenazaban salir. El joven de cabellos rizados miró el suelo.

—… Bien. — Su voz sonó dolida, hecha pedazos. —Geum Jan Di… Desde hoy, no sé quien eres. — Le dolía decirlo, pero ella lo quiso así.

La joven no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando hasta que salió corriendo de la mansión de su novio. La tormenta que caía sobre ella no se detenía. No quería nada, no quería ver a nadie, maldecía todo y a todos.

— Lo odio… ¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al dejarse caer al suelo. — ¡BASTARDO MISERABLE, COMO TE DETESTO! ¡Goo Joon Pyo…! ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Sabía que después se arrepentiría, que lloraría aún más dejándolo, pero en esos momentos sentía odio, dolor, resentimiento… Su pecho ardía. Seguía llorando desconsoladamente de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma.

—… Goo Joon Pyo…— Murmuró débilmente, pero no cambiaría de opinión. Él fue culpable, no lo perdonaría, JAMÁS. No podía, no debía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Joon Pyo, es solo una discusión. Ella no lo dijo enserio. — Trató de calmarlo viendo a su amigo empacando sus cosas con las manos temblorosas. Le agarró el brazo. — Ya basta.

—… Lo dijo enserio. Vi el odio en su mirada, Yi Jeong… Ella me odia, y no la culpo. — Se zafó rápidamente del agarre de su amigo. — Cásate tú con Ga Eul, yo suspenderé nuestra boda.

— Joon Pyo, no fue tu culpa. No es seguro que hayas sido tú…

— ¡YO LO HICE, MALDICIÓN! — Le replicó con furia. — Soy culpable, merezco pudrirme en una cárcel. Todo por mi culpa, ella está destrozada. — Terminó de arreglar sus maletas y salió de la mansión.

Su amigo lo volvió a seguir, sin importarle a ninguno lo mucho que los empapaba la lluvia.

— No puedes irte. — Insistió.

— ¡DÉJALO YA! ¡SOY UN ASESINO! ¡HOY MISMO ME ENTREGARÉ A PRISIÓN SI ELLA LO DESEA! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La noche y la lluvia ocultaba su rostro empapado por las lágrimas, por culpa, arrepentimiento, odio a sí mismo. No, ¡no tenía derecho ni siquiera de pedirle perdón!

Yi Jeong iba a replicar, pero vio una silueta muy familiar acercándose a la mansión. Su paraguas, que no se había tomado tiempo de abrir, finalmente lo abrió y cubrió a su prometida.

— Ga Eul, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? — Regañó a una Ga Eul bien desarrollada de embarazo, 6 meses.

—… Lo siento, Yi Jeong Sunbae… Pero… Jan Di…— Comenzó a llorar. Joon Pyo logró escuchar la voz de su chica, así que se acercó rápidamente a la pareja.

— ¡Ga Eul! — Su novio la sacudió suavemente de los hombros. — ¿Qué sucede con Geum Jan Di?

—… Está perdida… Woo Bin Sunbae y Ji Hoo Sunbae la están buscando hace dos horas y no la han encontrado… Además…-

No pudo continuar al ver a Joon Pyo salir corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose de ellos.

— ¿Qué otra cosa más?

—… Es sobre el "accidente"… Joon Pyo Sunbae es…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deseaba una y otra vez lo mismo.

— "_Ojalá…"_

Escuchó su teléfono sonar, le dio igual. Pero aun así vio de quien se trataba. Era Ji Hoo.

— "… _Nunca…"_

—… ¿Hola? — Contestó con la voz cansada.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos estás, Geum Jan Di?! ¡Todos están preocupados por ti! — Se sintió un poco mal al ser regañada de esa manera por su mejor amigo.

— "… _te hubiese…"_

—… Lo siento… Pero no quiero verte, ni a ti ni a nadie relacionado con él…

— ¡ACTÚAS COMO UNA TONTA!

Ignoró las siguientes réplicas. Sus ojos, nublados por la sequedad de la amargura y el odio. No podía ver bien aún por la condenada lluvia. Cruzó la calle sin importarle.

— ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Jan Di?!

— "… _CONOCIDO…"_

El sonido del claxon de un vehículo la hizo reaccionar, fijó su vista en la luz cegadora que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, justo en el momento en que oyó por última vez la voz de Ji Hoo.

— ¡JOON PYO ES INOCENTE!

— ¡GEUM JAN DI, CUIDADO!

Miró a Joon Pyo, quien corría hacia ella desesperadamente.

— "… _Goo Joon Pyo…"_— Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estuvo pensando estas últimas horas bajo al lluvia.

"_**Ojalá nunca te hubiese CONOCIDO… Goo Joon Pyo".**_

Un agudo dolor invadió todo su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro.

…

_Continuará…_

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! No he actualizado, lo sé ;-; Lo siento, pero esta idea me MATA! Ojalá les guste, estará centrada en la pareja principal, JanDi&JoonPyo y en la segunda pareja favorita de la serie, GaEul&YiJeong… Eso :'D Espero que les haya gustado mi idea, REVIEWS!**


	2. El comienzo de otro destino y la razón

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Abcdefg… Hablo yo**

**"_Abcdefg…" _Recuerdos de palabras fuertes.**

"_Abcdefg…" _**Flashback**

— "_Abcdefg…" _**Pensamiento de un personaje"**

— Abcdefg… **Habla un personaje**

Abcdefg… **Narración**

"_Abcdefg…"_Letra de una canción.

Capítulo 1: _El comienzo de otro destino y la razón._

Sintió una punzada en un hombro y en su brazo izquierdo. Frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados. La luz le molestaba y soltó un quejido.

— ¿Jan Di? Mi amor, ¿estás despierta?

—… ¿Mamá? — Murmuró apenas. — _"Un momento… ¡¿MAMÁ?!"_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se reincorporó en la cama. Estaba en un hospital. Fijó su vista en su madre y creyó no reconocerla. Su madre tenía el cabello… liso. ¿Qué le pasó a su rizado cabello? Estaba muy bien maquillada, se veía mucho más joven y llevaba un abrigo de piel color crema. Muy bien, algo andaba mal.

—… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que estás…? ¿Cómo es que estás viva, mamá?

La mujer frunció el ceño ofendida, luego se rio a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hija? ¿El golpe en la cabeza te hizo daño?

Parpadeó confundida. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y descubrió tener un parche en la parte derecha de su frente. Miró hacia los lados y lo notó. Su cabello… Su cabello, estaba extremadamente largo, brillante, muy bien cuidado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Recordó la noche lluviosa, la luz cegante, la llamada de Ji Hoo, el grito de…

—… "_Goo Joon Pyo"._ — Sintió algo revolverle el estómago. Ji Hoo le había dicho que era inocente… ¿Cómo era posible…?

" _Estaba en shock, una llamada la había dejado en ese estado. Le habían dicho que su prometido había arreglado una avioneta para que sus padres regresaran a Seúl y le importó muy poco que la avioneta estuviese en mala condición. Falló y explotó cuando estuvo a punto de aterrizar. ¡Joon Pyo le había prometido que esperaría para cuando estuviese reparada!_

_Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de su novio con furia. La abrió rápidamente y lo vio colgando rápidamente su celular. Ambos expresaban algo muy diferente del otro. La de ella: Furia y odio. En cambio al de él: Dolor y culpa._

—… _¿Es cierto?_ — _Preguntó acercándose a pasos lentos hacia él. _—… _Contéstame._

—… _Así es._

_Y así comenzó la discusión. Ella lo ofendía, lo insultaba y decía que era de lo peor, un desconsiderado, que el que no tuviese una familia no significaba que tenía que arrebatársela a ella. Él no se defendió, ni dijo nada, a excepción de murmurar que actuaran como si no se conocían. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo…"_

Parpadeó varias veces ante el recuerdo. Trató de forzar memoria en cuanto a las palabras de Ji Hoo en el teléfono, como cuando le dijo que había una explicación en cuanto a la situación de Joon Pyo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar.

"— _**Jae Ha… llamada… culpable… Joon Pyo es inocente" **_

Eran las únicas palabras que recordaba. Completamente desordenadas. ¿Qué tenía que ver Jae Ha en todo esto? Sí, Jae Ha, el chico que era modelo y fue su "amigo", que la había secuestrado y que había maltratado a Joon Pyo.

¿Y si Jae Ha vino a vengarse para culpar a Joon Pyo? Si fue así, ¿por qué no se defendió de sus hirientes palabras? ¿Por qué aceptó terminar su relación y compromiso con ella?

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

Jan Di miró a su madre. Era cierto, ¡estaba viva! Tenía mucho que preguntarle.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, mamá? ¿Cómo te salvaste de la avioneta? ¿Qué hay de papá y Kang San?

Su madre se volvió a reír.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó entre risas. — ¿Qué avioneta? Creo que en el club de porristas te meten estupideces en la cabeza.

Eso la desconcertó. ¡¿Grupo de qué?!

—… ¿Qué?... ¿C-Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

— Estabas practicando con tus amigas en el gimnasio del Instituto Shin Hwa y en un ensayo te caíste y tus amigas encima de ti. Fue hace dos días.

—… Pero yo ya no voy al Instituto, mamá. Soy estudiante de medicina.

Esta vez su madre frunció el ceño.

—… Estás preocupándome. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ya llevas 3 meses en el Instituto Shin Hwa. Apenas tienes 19 años muchachita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Q-Qué hay de mi cabello?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Pagaste por un tratamiento para que te creciese más rápido.

Jan Di se agarró un mechón cualquiera de su cabello y midió su longitud. ¡Le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura!

— Wow…

— Llamaré al doctor para que te examine, es raro que no recuerdes.

Su madre se levantó y salió de la habitación. Jan Di, cuando se aseguró que su madre se alejó, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación. Llevaba una bata blanca que la cubría hasta las rodillas. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que tenía vendado el brazo. Lo ignoró y vagó por los pasillos, la gente la miraba con curiosidad y a la vez con respeto. Siguió ignorando, hasta que vio una silueta familiar. Se ocultó en la esquina y vio a Ji Hoo nuevamente con el cabello un poco largo, como cuando lo conoció. Muy bien, algo andaba mal. O el mundo se volvió loco, o todos comenzaron a usar esa cosa de tratamiento para el cabello. Iba con… Seo Hyun. Se sorprendió y a la vez sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo la haya olvidado y que estuviese con su primer amor como debió haber sido siempre. Notó que la joven la señaló y Ji Hoo se volteó con curiosidad y sorpresa hacia ella.

No supo por qué, pero no se sentía dispuesta a verlo. Se suponía que estaba molesto con ella, así se dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver a su habitación, pero chocó con el pecho de alguien.

— ¡Ay, perdone! ¿Se encuentra bien?

El sujeto era bastante alto, incluso más que Ji Hoo. Y cuando escuchó su voz, su corazón latió con fuerza.

—… No te preocupes, estoy bien. — El joven avanzó rápidamente, alejándose de ella.

Esa voz… Esa ronca, grave e inconfundible voz. Pasó al lado de ella con cuidado, pero con velocidad. Se volteó rápidamente para verlo, pero… Ya no había nadie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jan Di? Vuelve a tu habitación que el doctor te revisará.

Se volteó a ver a su madre y asintió, quedando confundida. En otra esquina de los pasillos, el chico con el que había chocado se aseguró de que Jan Di se hubiese ido y salió de su escondite.

— Joon Pyo, ¿qué haces levantado? Creí que seguirías con reposo.

— Los exámenes eran erróneos, estoy bien. Me dieron de alta. — Mintió caminando rápidamente a la salida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… Los exámenes no dicen contraer alguna especie de amnesia, señora Geum. — Miró luego a Jan Di. — ¿O acaso se está burlando?

La aludida frunció el ceño claramente ofendida.

— ¡Claro que no!

—… Pues en ese caso, es muy extraño. Pero se encuentra bien, aquí tiene su justificativo de la falta de clases. Puede salir hoy si quiere del hospital.

Jan Di asintió, pero con algo de miedo, se atrevió a preguntar.

—… Disculpe doctor, ¿qué año es?

El doctor la miró como si estuviese loca, pero luego contestó.

—… 2009.

Su madre la llevó a casa en una ¿limosina? Estaba muy confundida, se supone que ella pertenecía al año 2013… ¿Qué sucedió? Bueno, sería mejor dejarlo pasar, quizá le preguntaría después a Ji Hoo cuando no estuviese tan enojado con ella. El vehículo se detuvo en frente de una mansión, muy similar a la de Joon Pyo.

— ¿Quién vive aquí, mamá?

La mujer la miró despectivamente.

—… ¿Quién más, niña? ¡Nosotros!

Abrió la boca para mostrar su sorpresa. Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco. ¡¿Cómo de un día para otro una familia lavandera se vuelve millonaria?!

—… ¿Cómo pasó esto?

— Vaya, de verdad no recuerdas nada. Tendré que ir a ver al director nuevamente. — Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Jan Di frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Dónde están papá y Kang San?

— Kang San está en la casa de un amigo, tu padre no me interesa.

Ambas bajaron y entraron. La madre de Jan Di la llevó a su habitación y la aludida admiró con incredulidad el lugar. ¡Era más grande que la habitación de Joon Pyo! Revisó toda la habitación. El baño era demasiado grande para su gusto, sus cajones en la mesita de noche y los tocadores, repletos de maquillaje. Eso no le gustaba. Tenía un enorme closet con una gran variedad de ropa, ya sea para fiestas, reuniones, casuales, pero…

—… ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

— Pero si nunca lo usas querida, desde que hiciste tuyo el Instituto Shin Hwa eres la única que puede ir sin uniforme.

— ¡¿DUEÑA DE QUE QUÉ?!

¿Ella? ¿Del Instituto Shin Hwa? ¡¿Cómo fue posible eso?! ¿Qué pasó en ese período de inconciencia? Ya no sabía que era o fue real. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—… ¿Qué hay de… Goo Joon Pyo?

La mujer frunció el ceño con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese muchacho malcriado en esto?

—… ¡Él era el dueño! O por lo menos su madre, ¡no sé! — Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

— Ah claro. — Apartó la mirada. — Verás, hiciste una apuesta con él.

Jan Di frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de apuesta? Con su mirada hizo que su madre continuara tras que esta suspirara.

—… Cuando te dejaron la primera tarjeta roja, te fuiste furiosa hacia la oficina de los F4, ambos discutieron hasta que le propusiste esa apuesta. Dijiste que si competían en un concurso de natación, y tú ganabas, el Instituto entero sería tuyo y parte del Grupo Shin Hwa. — Jan Di no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. — Ese chico se excusó diciendo que no sabía nadar y tú lo provocaste, sacándolo de sus casillas, hasta que aceptó. Aprendió a nadar para competir contra a ti. — Pausó un momento. — Ganaste. — Cerró los ojos mostrando un poco de tristeza. — En ese momento te gustaba Ji Hoo, ¿verdad? — Jan Di asintió. Por lo menos eso recordaba. — Yoon Ji Hoo se casó con Min Seo Hyun. Fue poco después de que le ganaras a Goo Joon Pyo, así que cambiaste. Te volviste alguien… Cruel. — Su hija se vio sorprendida ante esa confesión. — Después del día de su matrimonio, Yoo Ji Hoo y el resto de los F4 siguió yendo al Instituto, pero con uniforme, ya que tú los obligaste a volver a ser "normales y fracasados". Ese día… Le colocaste una tarjeta roja a cada uno.

Silencio. Jan Di se dejó sentar bruscamente en su mullida cama, incapaz de mantener sus piernas firmes. Su expresión llena de shock estaba mirando un punto muerto del suelo hizo que su madre volviese a suspirar y se sentó con ella.

—… Querías vengarte. No era de sorprenderse que en secreto, a pesar de admirarlos, todos odiaban a los F4 por sus injusticias. Tú no fuiste la excepción y los motivaste a… que todos se vengaran. — Escuchó a su hija comenzar a llorar. La vio cubriéndose la mano con la boca, ahogando un sollozo. — Ese día, les dejaste una marca a cada uno. Hiciste que tus compañeros quemaran el anillo de Ji Hoo… Usaron piezas de cerámicas para quebrarlas en So Yi Jeong, como si fuese un juguete de diversión… Golpearon con una mesa a Song Woo Bin… Y…-

— ¡¿Qué hay de él?! ¡¿Qué le hice a _él?!_ — Le interrumpió desesperadamente aun llorando.

—… Tú te encargaste de él. — Jan Di le miró aterrada. — Lo humillaste, con insultos, golpes… Rompiste su brazo derecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dolor. Su corazón ardía por el dolor, la culpa, que ni sabía por qué sentía, y el arrepentimiento. De verdad sintió como si lo hubiera hecho, por alguna extraña razón, imágenes de sus "amigos" pasaron rápidamente en su mente, los cuatro rodeados de gente. Ji Hoo se veía destrozado, Yi Jeong miraba el suelo y Woo Bin trató de defenderse como pudo… Pero entonces vio a Joon Pyo, en un recuerdo como si estuviese mirándola con… Odio, desprecio, asco. Sintió resonar en su cabeza el grito de dolor por parte de él junto con el sonido de su brazo quebrarse cruelmente. Todo era tan real en su cabeza… ¿Acaso de verdad pasó?

—… ¿Q-Qué pasó d-de… Después?

—… Los médicos le dijeron que no volvería a mover el brazo.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y soltó otro sollozo. No era justo, ¿en qué se había convertido?

—… ¿Es verdad?

—… No. Pero le pagaste a todo médico que si él iba de visita, que no le diesen una oportunidad.

— ¿C-Cómo pude ser tan cruel?... Por favor, dime que es mentira… Dime, dime, mamá…— Lloró con más fuerza. — Es mentira, dime que estoy soñando…— Se llevó instintivamente su mano a su cuello con intención de agarrar un objeto que ella nunca soltaba. La cadena que _él_ le había regalado, pero no sintió nada… Solo su piel. Soltó otro sollozo. — No puede ser…

— Gracias a ti, todos han cambiado en esta casa, Jan Di. — La joven subió la vista al oír la voz de su madre tan decepcionada y… resentida. — Y no. No estás equivocada. Ahora siento resentimiento con facilidad, Kang San se burla de sus compañeros en la escuela y tu padre con suerte aparece una vez al año, siendo que está todos los días revolcándose con la perra de Kang Hee Soo.

—… ¿Kang Hee Soo? ¿La madre de Goo Joon Pyo? — La mujer solo miró molesta hacia otro lado. —… He cambiado… ¿Tanto?

¿Cómo había comenzado todo esto? Comenzó cuando…

"—… _¡Hubiese querido…!... ¡QUE TÚ Y YO NUNCA NOS HAYAMOS CONOCIDO! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

_El hombre que tenía en frente apretó los puños, conteniendo sus lágrimas que amenazaban salir. El joven de cabellos rizados miró el suelo._

—… _Bien. — Su voz sonó dolida, hecha pedazos. —Geum Jan Di… Desde hoy, no sé quien eres. — Le dolía decirlo, pero ella lo quiso así._

_La joven no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando hasta que salió corriendo de la mansión de su novio. La tormenta que caía sobre ella no se detenía. No quería nada, no quería ver a nadie, maldecía todo y a todos._

— _Lo odio… ¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al dejarse caer al suelo. — ¡BASTARDO MISERABLE, COMO TE DETESTO! ¡Goo Joon Pyo…! ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!"_

Ella había comenzado, desde que sintió odio hacia la persona que amaba. La maldijo… Ella provocó que… Así fuese su destino.

No. No podía ser verdad, era una pesadilla. Una cruel pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, estaba segura de ello, o al menos debería creerlo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo. Gimió.

— Tranquila, llamaré a las sirvientas para que te pongan cómoda.

—… No, no. No es necesario. Mañana iré a clases. Por favor… Solo pídeles que busquen mi uniforme… Quiero usarlo… Quiero sentirme… Como soy.

La mujer la miró unos segundos y sonrió.

—… Qué bueno que hayas vuelto a ser la misma, mi niña. — Acarició su cabello. — Lo único que me gustó de tu cambio, es que te hayas preocupado de verte bonita todos los días.

—… Pero yo soy fea, tonta, mediocre, estúpida. — Contestó esta con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya no lloraba. La mujer rio suavemente.

—… Tú eres hermosa, hija. El que te cuides con delicadeza es otra cosa.

Jan Di solo sonrió muy a su pesar. Su madre solía ser bromista, siguiéndole la broma de que era fea y estúpida, pero esa mujer en frente, era dulce y comprensiva. No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, como siempre solía acordar. Veía a las sirvientas comenzar a trabajar y la miraron.

— Buenos días. — Saludó con una sonrisa. Las mujeres la miraron sorprendidas un momento, pero luego contestaron.

— Buenos días, señorita Jan Di. Su uniforme quedará listo después de que se duche.

— Muchas gracias. — Agradeció inclinándose con respeto y fue a bañarse, dejando a las jóvenes más desconcertadas por el agradecimiento.

Estuvo media hora en el baño. Tenía que admitir que darse un baño de "millonarios", como le había bautizado, era bastante relajante. Usualmente solía demorarse 10 minutos. Suspiró. Se secó el cabello con la toalla y se colocó una bata de tela muy suave. Salió con dirección a su habitación y al llegar, se topó con tres sirvientas.

— Señorita, aquí estamos para ayudarla a vestirse.

Los colores se le subieron a la cara. ¡¿Ayudarla a qué?!

— ¡No, no! No se preocupen, puedo vestirme por mi propia cuenta. Ustedes sigan trabajando, no se preocupen por mí. De hoy en adelante, no hagan nada por mí, que yo lo haré por mi cuenta.

Las mujeres la miraron extrañadas unos segundos, pero obedecieron. Al quedarse sola, notó que habían dejado cremas humectantes para la piel. Agarró una con olor a cacao. Sonrió al olfatearlo y aplicó un poco en sus piernas y brazos. Se vistió rápidamente y se colocó sus zapatos. Los tuvo que lustrar al estar tan polvorientos en un rincón de su closet. Se secó el cabello con cuidado, peinando su ahora largo cabello. Por lo menos no se quejaba de su cabello. Recordaba que cuando regresó Joon Pyo de Estados Unidos, ella había tenido el cabello largo, pero tuvo que cortárselo, ya que era un desastre. Pero ahora, lo veía… y se veía reluciente, sedoso, como siempre quiso. Sonrió con tristeza, recordando aquellos momentos que desaparecieron con el viento. Al terminar, no pudo evitar ver los cosméticos. Vio cada uno de cada color. Demasiado fosforescente para su gusto. Agarró una sombra de ojos color rosa suave, era uno de los pocos más "imperceptibles" que había encontrado. Se aplicó también un poco de rímel para hacer notar sus pestañas, pero solo un poco. Y finalmente se echó un bálsamo en los labios, con una suave fragancia a menta. Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Quizá en "este mundo" se echaba mucho maquillaje, pero ahora ella iba a cambiar las cosas.

Agarró su antigua mochila y fue en busca de su bicicleta, pero su madre le dijo que la habían tirado. No pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza, evitó ser llevada en limosina, así que prefirió ir caminando. Se perdió un rato, ya que era un vecindario nuevo para ella. Y sin querer, terminó en una casa grande. No lo suficiente para ser una mansión, pero bastante bonita. Era gris. Siguió su camino y pronto comenzó a divisar alumnos de la escuela. Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas al mirarla. Miradas de envidia, admiración y sorpresa (sobretodo sorpresa) se apoderaron de ella. Muchos chicos se acercaron a saludarla.

— Buenos días, Jan Di. ¡Te ves tan bonita en uniforme!

Sus mejillas se calentaron y le sonrió al extraño en agradecimiento.

— ¡WAAAW! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió!

Se sintió un poco asustada, ya que luego todos comenzaron a alabarla y ella respondía con un tímido "gracias", o algunos la saludaban y ella hacía lo mismo. Hasta que se topó con… Oh Min Ji. Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Min Ji se acercó a ella.

— Vaya, no estabas tan mal como creíamos. Lamento haberme caído encima de ti. — Rio con sinceridad y la miró con cariño. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, muchas gracias. — Le devolvió la sonrisa. Min Ji se sorprendió por un momento, pero siguió sonriendo.

— ¿A qué vino el repentino cambio de usar uniforme ser la Jan Di "frágil"?

—… Yo soy esta Geum Jan Di, no más juegos ni estupideces. — Aseguró con una sonrisa confiada. Min Ji ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Muy bien. Vamos.

Ambas se encaminaron a la entrada. Así como los antiguos F4, cuando ella entró, todos la rodearon a saludarla y a darle regalos. Ella los aceptó con nerviosismo, recibiendo un alarido de sorpresa por todos.

— Antes no aceptabas nada y los insultabas, si que fue un cambio drástico. ¿Tan fuerte te golpeaste en la cabeza? — Se burló Min Ji con una sonrisa torcida. Jan Di solo sonrió.

—… Supongo. Creo que me despertó. — Mintió. No, no era así. Ella estaba aquí, atrapada en una pesadilla, o tal vez… realidad. Pero ella seguía confiando plenamente en despertar pronto y salir de esto. No le gustaba esta… forma de vivir.

Escucharon un estruendo proviniendo del salón de clases. Todos callaron, Jan Di aprovechó para zafarse de Min Ji un momento y de sus acosadores. Había una pelea entre dos chicos desconocidos para ella. Jan Di se molestó, ¿acaso no había un día en que hubiese paz?

— ¡OIGAN! — Gritó a todo pulmón. Los chicos la miraron asustados. — ¡DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES Y NO PELEEN! ¿NO PUEDE HABER UN DÍA NORMAL PARA MÍ?

Los dos se arrodillaron rápidamente en frente de ella y suplicaron perdón, que no los castigara. Ella los miró confundida, pero le dio igual. Les dijo que si cometían un error más, conocerían a la "Tenebrosa Geum Jan Di". Los chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo.

— Nunca controlas una pelea, eso es raro en ti. — Se giró para ver a su amiga. — Se supone que te gusta ver pelear a estos imbéciles.

Jan Di se mordió el labio. Se había vuelto una arpía, debía cambiar eso.

—… No tengo ganas de entrar a clases… ¿Puedo saltármelas? — Preguntó con voz cansada. Que tuviese clases de nuevo no era lo que una persona le fascinara, ¿o sí? Min Ji se rio.

— En ese aspecto, nunca cambiarás, ¿eh? Anda, vete y relájate. Sé que ocultas algo y no preguntaré, sé que te gusta tu privacidad.

Jan Di asintió y se dirigió a su lugar de siempre: la primera vez donde maldijo a Joon Pyo a gritos y había hablado con Ji Hoo "formalmente" por primera vez. Le gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo. Pero también le recordaba cosas malas. Cuando conversó con Ji Hoo sobre la posible expulsión de ambos… Y también donde fue presente de que… Joon Pyo besó a Jae Kyung. Lágrimas galoparon sus ojos, pero no derramó ninguna. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se calmó.

Dio un respingo al ver en frente a sus ojos ver caer una… ¿mochila? Había alguien en la azotea. Bajó las escaleras para recoger la mochila que era negra y subió nuevamente, pero esta vez a la azotea. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y no vio a nadie. Parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso? Recorrió el lugar tratando de localizar a alguien, pero dio un respingo al oír que la puerta se cerraba con brusquedad.

Se volteó rápidamente para encarar a los F3: a Ji Hoo con una mirada curiosa, a Yi Jeong con una sonrisa torcida y a Woo Bin con una perversa mueca similar a una sonrisa. Los tres estaban con uniforme.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. La preciosa Geum Jan Di vino a visitarnos.

La chica sintió un poco de miedo, pero no lo demostró.

—… ¿Ustedes pasan el tiempo aquí?

Los tres borraron esas miradas que tenían y luego alzaron una ceja.

— ¿Bromeas? Debes saberlo, ¿no?

—… ¿Debería? — Murmuró para sí misma.

— ¿Por qué usas el uniforme?

— Porque quiero. — Respondió inocentemente. Los tres se miraron los unos con los otros, desconfiados. Iban a darle la espalda, cuando ella los detuvo. — ¡Yo…!... Lo siento. Perdónenme, nunca quise… Perdí el control ese día, de verdad lo lamento… Si quieren golpearme, háganlo. Lo merezco.

Los tres se voltearon a verla con sorpresa. Ji Hoo sonrió un poco, pero los otros dos intercambiaron unas miradas de burla.

—… ¿De verdad? ¿Podemos hacerte… lo que sea?

Jan Di tragó saliva. Ese tono de voz no le resultaba nada bueno, pero aun así sentía aprecio hacia ellos. Era inevitable. La habían salvado constantes veces y la apoyaron hasta el final. No podía darse el lujo de volver a ser esa fría chica que supuestamente era en ese lugar.

— Lo que sea. — Aseguró apretando los puños e inclinando la cabeza.

—… Lo que sea, ¿eh? — La voz de Yi Jeong destilaba burla. No le gustaba sentirse así, pero lo merecía.

Cerró los ojos al sentir que los tres se acercaban a hacerle quizás Dios sepa qué cosa, pero luego escuchó las carcajadas de los tres. Subió rápidamente la vista para ver a los tres riéndose con sinceridad.

— No hay cuidado, pequeña. Lo merecíamos. Nos dimos cuenta que no somos el centro del mundo, así que está bien. — Habló Woo Bin acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía tan feliz… Pero… Faltaba una persona a la cual pedirle perdón… Y era a él…

—… Pero no creo que Joon Pyo te la haga así de fácil. — Habló Ji Hoo por primera vez, en tono serio.

Jan Di asintió.

—… Lo sé…— Entonces recordó la mochila que tenía puesta en sus hombros y se la quitó. — Umm… ¿De quién es esta mochila?

Los tres se miraron y se vieron serios.

— Es de Joon Pyo.

La joven sintió su corazón acelerarse.

— Deberías devolvérsela, ¿no? Lanzó la mochila y se fue de aquí, no sabemos donde está. — La joven asintió y se dirigía a la salida, pero la voz de Yi Jeong la detuvo. — Oye, si no te hablábamos es porque esperábamos a que volvieses a ser la niña de antes y volviste a serlo, eso es bueno.

Jan Di sonrió y salió dejando a sus amigos allí. Estaba feliz de que comprendieran, o al menos tener corazón para perdonarla por algo tan cruel que hizo. Al distraerse, pisó mal en uno de los escalones y comenzó a car, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero nada ocurrió.

Un fuerte y cálido brazo rodeó su cintura, deteniendo la caída para apegar su cuerpo contra el de el desconocido. Instintivamente, abrazó por el cuello al sujeto para evitar caer, pero fue tan brusco, que el chico perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, Jan Di encima de él. Seguía abrazada a él. El golpe fue doloroso.

—… Lo siento…— Murmuró débilmente. Se incorporó un poco para ver a su "salvador", que resultó al final herido al querer evitar su caída.

Cuando vio su rostro se tensó por completo. Incluso él se tensó al saber de quién se trataba. Lo peor es que ninguno soltaba al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

— Goo Joon Pyo…— Murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Continuará…_

_**Avances del prox. Capítulo:**__ Corazón herido._

— _Olvida esa cínica idea de conseguir a cualquier hombre en la palma de tu mano, perra. Yo no soy como mis imbéciles amigos._

—… _Por favor, escúchame… Yo…-_

— _Quizá te hubiese perdonado, una cosa es aceptar mi derrota, dejarme humillar, golpear e incluso quebrarme el puto brazo por ti… Pero otra es que hayas lastimado a mis amigos._

_Jan Di le siguió mirando mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…_

…

— _¿Qué pasó con Ga Eul? ¿Qué fue de mi mejor amiga, mamá?_

—… _Ella…_

…

— _Creí que no querías volver a verme, Jan Di._

— _¡No seas idiota!_ — _Comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba._

…

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Encuentras muy lindo al chico de allá?_

— "_¡Demonios! ¡Ese imbécil está muy atractivo! ¡Estúpido Goo Joon Pyo!_

**Holoooo! XD Gracias por comentarme :'D Es una idea que se me ocurrió hace una semana jeje Espero que nos sigamos leyendo n_n También recuerden la pareja de Ga Eul y Yi Jeong e_e Muy bien los cambios distorcionados están para ponerle más drama, ojalá les haya gustado y esperen más de mí! REVIEWS!**


	3. Corazón Herido

Capítulo 2: Corazón Herido.

Maldecía al imbécil que había recogido su mochila y ahora no tenía ni idea en donde podría estar. Quizás sus amigos sabían algo. Dobló en el pasillo e iba a subir las escaleras, pero algo lo frenó.

Veía a una muchachita lanzando un pequeño grito de miedo al estar a punto de caer. Inconscientemente se acercó rápidamente a ella y la sujetó de la cintura con su brazo "útil". Perdió el equilibrio al sentir que la joven lo abrazaba desesperadamente y cayeron, él aplastado por ella.

La maldijo. La muy malagradecida lo hizo caer y ahora él estaba más herido que ella.

—… Lo siento…— La escuchó murmurar mientras se levantaba un poco para mirarle.

Entonces sintió a la joven encima de él tensarse, al igual que él. Sintió una presión en el pecho cuando vio que los ojos de su persona más odiada se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Goo Joon Pyo…

¿Por qué pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera? Esa forma tan… desgarrada, pero cargada de ternura. Por más miserable que se sintiese al ver sus lágrimas, aún tenía presente su increíble odio hacia ella. Frunció el ceño y la empujó con fuerza, como si su tacto lo quemara.

— ¡Ten más cuidado, perra estúpida! — Exclamó molesto.

Notó otra cosa a pesar de ver a esa chica llorando, tenía… un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Dolor, culpa, pero algo más.

—… Pe-Perdón…— Pronunció débilmente.

"_Perdón"_. Nadie usaba esa palabra con él, ni siquiera sus amigos. Por más unidos que fuesen, a la vez había un muro entre ellos.

—… Sal de mi vista. — Apartó la vista de ella rápidamente.

La joven no dijo nada, se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia él. Frunció el ceño confundido. Entonces recordó su… _"discapacidad"_. ¿Por qué esa joven de la nada ofrecía su ayuda? Estiró su mano izquierda y tomó la mano pequeña y cálida de ella. Logró ponerse de pie y ella seguía sin soltar su mano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Se zafó de ella sintiendo algo de nerviosismo, pero lo disimuló.

—… Lo lamento…— Articuló con dificultad la castaña. —… En-Encontré esto afuera y… Tus amigos me dijeron que es tuyo. — Mostró su mochila.

Joon Pyo entrecerró los ojos. En los ojos de esa niña había miedo, demasiado temor. Sin decir nada, arrebató su pertenencia de las manos de su enemiga con brusquedad.

— No toques mis cosas.

Jan Di solo miró el suelo, como si esperara una reprimenda aun más grande.

— Gracias por… No dejarme caer.

No quiso contestar. Pensaba hacerlo para insultarla, pero la joven salió huyendo a largas zancadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sus mejillas ardían inevitablemente. El "Joon Pyo de este lugar" era distinto a como siempre lo recordó. El corazón no le paraba de bombear energéticamente en el pecho, sentía como si se le saliera de este.

Joon Pyo se veía… Atractivo. Demasiado para su gusto. Se golpeó la cabeza para no pensar en eso. ¡Pero era imposible! Se veía bien con el uniforme del Instituto, pero en ese momento, lo llevaba mal puesto, la chaqueta abierta y la corbata estaba mal puesta, dándole un toque atrevido y rebelde.

Le sorprendió su apariencia, más aún su cabello. No era liso, pero tampoco rizado. Se veía desordenado, haciéndolo ver más atractivo aun. **(N/A: Por si las dudas… Aparece su apariencia en la foto de este fic :'D)** Se llevó sus manos a sus mejillas para bajar la temperatura de estas. ¡Necesitaba hablar con Ga Eul y contarle todo! ¡Tenía que…!

Frenó sus pasos. ¿Qué había pasado con su mejor amiga? Escuchó el timbre de descanso. Todos comenzaron a salir de sus salones. Mejor así, podría entrar y buscar su mochila sin ningún problema. Al entrar, agarró rápidamente ignorando que algunos chicos estuvieran llamándola junto con Min Ji. Necesitaba ir a casa a preguntarle a su madre lo antes posible. Necesitaba… ¡Necesitaba que alguien la llevara!

Siguió buscando alguna bicicleta, pero solo había vehículos. ¡Ella no sabía manejar! Se revolvió los cabellos furiosa.

— Oye.

Se volteó para ver a un joven con el casco puesto. Sonrió. ¡Era Ji Hoo!

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Jan Di se acercó al chico, pero al hacerlo, él apartó la vista de ella.

— Ji Hoo Sunbae. Estás ronco. ¿Estás enfermo?

—… No te preocupes por mí. Sube.

Jan Di solo sonrió y recibió el casco. Se lo colocó, ocultando también su mirada en él. Se aferró con cuidado a Ji Hoo. Este se tensó.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—… No, nada. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

—… A casa. Perdón, pero no sé mi dirección.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—… ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Bueno, no estaba segura de haber perdido la memoria o algo por el estilo, pero no recordaba nada respecto al Instituto Shin Hwa, tenía una versión muy diferente en su cabeza, pero aquí… Era otra.

—… Tuve un pequeño accidente hace dos días. Ayer desperté y no recuerdo nada referente a este Instituto. Por eso… Estoy tan… "diferente". Mamá me contó todo lo que he hecho y… El solo creer que hice todo eso yo…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. — Quiero reparar las cosas. No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de tal cosa, por eso te pedí perdón con los chicos…

—… Yo sé dónde está tu casa. Como siempre realizan fiestas o reuniones en tu mansión, acompañamos a Joon Pyo.

Jan Di apoyó su frente en la espalda de Ji Hoo.

—… ¿Me odia demasiado?

Ji Hoo permaneció en silencio, sin querer contestarle. Eso logró que las lágrimas de la castaña escaparan en silencio. Notó que el brazo derecho de Ji Hoo temblaba demasiado, pero creyó que fue su imaginación. Al llegar, la joven se quitó el casco y se lo entregó al chico, pero él apartó rápidamente la vista de ella, ocultando su rostro.

—… No insistiré, Ji Hoo Sunbae. No te preocupes, trataré de arreglarlo a mi manera…— Se volteó para entrar, pero una voz lo detuvo.

— No habla de ti. No le gusta hacerlo. Deberías preguntarle la razón por la cual te odia, porque… No creo que te odie porque haya perdido. Debió ser… Otra cosa.

Jan Di solo sonrió con tristeza y entró a la mansión. Al hacerlo, preguntó por su madre. Estaba en su oficina. Al entrar, estaba leyendo un periódico.

—… Mamá. — La mujer la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano, hija?

—… ¿Qué pasó con Ga Eul? ¿Qué fue de mi mejor amiga, mamá?

—… Ella… Simplemente dejaron de estar en contacto. Nunca me contaste la razón del corte de tu lazo con ella…

Sin querer seguir oyendo a su madre, salió corriendo de casa a todo lo que daban sus pies. Cierta sombra que había esperado a que saliera la vio correr de esa manera tan desesperada, pero no la detuvo.

No supo como, pero había llegado. A ese lugar en el que trabajó. En el restaurante de su jefe Bom Chun Sik. Entró viendo que el lugar estaba vacío.

— Bienveni… ¿Jan Di? ¿Eres tú?

Se volteó a ver a su jefe sorprendida. No pudo evitar sonreír y se inclinó con respeto.

—… Cuánto tiempo sin verle, jefe.

El hombre sonrió muy a su pesar.

— ¿Viniste a ver a Ga Eul? Mi predicción fue cierta.

Jan Di le miró confundida y alguien más entró al lugar. Se volteó y encaró a su mejor amiga, quien se veía altamente sorprendida. No había cambiado en nada. Su aspecto, tan humilde y dulce como siempre.

—… Cuánto tiempo, Jan Di. — Miró el suelo.

—… Ga Eul… Te extrañé… Tanto…— Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Su amiga se vio bastante sorprendida por la confesión y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Jan Di se cubrió la boca para no querer llorar.

—… Creí que no querías volver a verme, Jan Di. — Murmuró débilmente.

Jan Di subió la vista soltando el primer sollozo. ¡¿Lo decía en serio?!

— ¡No seas idiota!— Comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba.

Ga Eul tardó en reaccionar y finalmente le correspondió el abrazo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"— _Ella ha cambiado. — Insistió._

— _Sí, claro. — Ironizó con una cínica sonrisa. — Dime, Ji Hoo… Si te hubiesen quebrado el brazo no lo creerías tan fácilmente. _— _Se levantó con la intención de irse, pero la voz de su mejor amigo lo detuvo._

— _Tú no la odias por eso. Lo hubieras tolerado, incluso… Estarías molesto, pero no sentirías ODIO._

_Joon Pyo lo ignoró y se fue. Por más cierto que fuese, no lo diría."_

Ese recuerdo le rondaba en la cabeza… Tenía que admitir que había cambiado, pero… No, no podía confiar tan fácilmente en ella. No se lo podía permitir.

— Aquí tiene los resultados, joven.

Joon Pyo miró al doctor. Luego a su brazo derecho, que le dolía bastante debido a lo estúpido que había sido por hacer eso…

—… ¿Habrá una oportunidad de que pueda volver a moverlo? — Preguntó mirando el suelo y agarrándose su brazo con una dolorosa expresión.

—… Me temo que no.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… ¿Hablas enserio? — Ga Eul estaba más que sorprendida. — ¿Y en ese… mundo…? ¿Estaba embarazada?

— Así es. Estabas a punto de casarte conmigo en dos semanas más. — Miró el suelo con tristeza. — Es un disparate, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! — Le contestó energéticamente. — ¡Es muy mágico y místico! — Jan Di se hubiera reído de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraba. —… Y yo… ¿Era novia de uno de los F4?

— Su nombre es So Yi Jeong. Se mostrará reacio al principio contigo, ha sufrido mucho. — Sonrió melancólicamente. —… En realidad… Todos han sufrido mucho… Ji Hoo Sunbae perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño… Woo Bin Sunbae por más altivo que se muestre, nunca deja ver su soledad y dolor a los demás, a excepción de sus amigos… Yi Jeong Sunbae sufrió mucho cuando su madre cayó enferma, su padre tratando de aliviar el dolor de ello, viendo a otras mujeres… Y su hermano le quitó a la mujer que amaba… O en este mundo no lo sé…

Ga Eul sintió una gran tristeza por el chico que aún no conocía.

—… Me gustaría presentártelo…-

— ¿Qué hay del líder? — Le interrumpió. — Tú dices que estabas enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Jan Di entristeció. Iba a contestar, pero su teléfono la distrajo.

— ¿Hola?

— _Jan Di, este viernes tendremos una fiesta en la mansión, por favor aunque hayas perdido un poco la memoria, sigue siendo cordial con los invitados._

—… ¿Mamá? ¿Hablas enserio? — Pausó y se le ocurrió una idea. — ¿Pu… Puedo llevar a Ga Eul?

— _Claro, pero con ropa adecuada, por supuesto._

— ¡Muchas gracias! — Sonrió y colgó. Miró a su amiga. — ¡Este viernes tienes que venir conmigo!

— ¿A dónde?

— A una fiesta en mi casa, aunque no sé de qué se trata… Pero sobre la vestimenta déjamelo a mi. Detesto tener un closet tan grande. — Se rio. Ga Eul le devolvió la sonrisa.

El viernes llegó rápido. Recibió unos mensajes de los F3 que ellos también asistirían, ya que obligaron a Joon Pyo a ir y le harían compañía. Eso la puso muy nerviosa, pero lo disimuló. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y la fiesta comenzaba a las siete. Dos horas.

— ¡Tu casa es enorme! — Exclamó con tercera vez su mejor amiga. Jan Di se rió. — ¿Y está es tu habitación? ¡Es enoooorme! — Recorrió cada parte de la alcoba.

— Ga Eul, vamos.

Cada una se turnó para ducharse. Jan Di estaba con una bata y el cabello húmedo cuando Ga eul salió del baño.

— Te demoraste mucho. — Le replicó con una sonrisa.

— Tu baño es enorme, me demoré más en recorrerlo que en bañarme. — Ambas rieron.

Jan Di abrió su enorme closet y Ga Eul soltó un grito de admiración.

— Ni siquiera salen a la venta y ya tienes de todo. — Exclamó.

— No me interesa. — Expresó esta aburrida. — Escoge lo que quieras.

Ga Eul miró cada atuendo con cuidado, pero un vestido color rosa le llamó la atención. **(N/A: Jo jo jo… El vestido que le compró Yi Jeong… Ese es! Así es el destino XD) **Era bellísimo.

— ¿Puedo utilizar este?

— Claro. Te sienta muy bien. ¿Qué tal si te rizas un poco el cabello?

—… Nunca lo he hecho.

— Bueno, con lo poco que tengo de aquí, tengo un poco de idea. — Se rio.

Jan Di estuvo arreglando un buen tiempo a su amiga, hasta que quedó perfecta. Sonrió al ver a Ga Eul con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ahora? ¡Desde que me comenzaste a maquillar he creído que me pintaste como mono!

Jan Di soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Claro que no! Ábrelos y mírate.

Ga Eul abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo, incapaz de reconocerse a si misma.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo…— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Jan Di se dejó el cabello suelto y liso como de costumbre, no quería peinados raros ni nada por el estilo. Escogió un vestido fucsia de tirantes, muy similar al de Ga Eul, solo que su falda no tenía tanto vuelo. Se colocó unos zapatos del mismo color con poco tacón, ya que no estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Puedo maquillarte, Jan Di?

La aludida sonrió en respuesta. La joven le colocó un poco de brillo labial y brillo como sombra en sus ojos. Aplicó un poco de rímel y listo.

— Puedo ver que tanto tú como yo, no nos gusta el maquillaje en exceso. — Comentó la castaña. Ga Eul asintió.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Jan Di miró el reloj.

— Van a ser las siete. Vamos.

Cuando bajaron, la sala de estar estaba vacía, solo había unas mesas en los rincones con copas y algunos bocadillos. También había camareros esperando a la clientela junto con algunos que tocaban música. La madre de Jan Di apareció ocultando sus ropas con un enorme abrigo de piel color beige.

— Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ga Eul.

— Igualmente, Señora. Se ve bellísima.

— Muchas gracias. — Luego miró a su hija. — Tu padre viene esta noche.

Jan Di solo asintió. Pronto, comenzaron a llegar gente que "supuestamente" Jan Di conocía, pero trataba de ser lo más cortés posible y estar al corriente de las cosas que hablaban.

— La familia del Grupo Shin Hwa está aquí. — Le dijo su madre cuando estaba conversando con Ga Eul. Jan Di se mordió el labio y asintió.

— Tengo una pregunta. — Susurró. — ¿Qué gané específicamente de la apuesta?

— La propiedad del Instituto y que nosotros formáramos parte de las empresas. — Contestó en otro susurro.

— ¿Así ganamos dinero? — La mujer asintió. — Bien, iré a recibirlos. Ga Eul, acompáñame.

Su amiga solo asintió. Caminaron un larguísimo rato hasta encontrar del enorme lugar la entrada de la mansión. Allí estaba… La presidenta Kang… Y los F4. Ji Hoo llevaba un esmoquin blanco, Woo Bin uno marrón y Yi Jeong azul marino. Ga Eul miraba encantada a este último, pero Jan Di no le prestó mucha atención a los tres, sino al último que iba en la fila. Joon Pyo llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata negra mal puesta y unos pantalones negros. Miraba el lugar desinteresado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Encuentras muy lindo al chico de allá? — Susurró su mejor amiga.

— _"¡Demonios! ¡Ese imbécil está muy atractivo! ¡Estúpido Goo Joon Pyo!"_ — Fue lo único que pudo pensar. Ese tono rebelde definitivamente se le veía bien.

— Buenas noches, Presidenta Kang. — Logró articular inclinándose junto con su mejor amiga tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

— Buenas noches, querida. ¿Cómo has estado? Oí que te hiciste daño hace unos días.

— Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación. ¿Qué hay de usted? Se ve muy bella esta noche.

La mujer sonrió complacida. No podía creer que estaba dialogando "cortésmente" con la madre de Joon Pyo, quien siempre quiso sacarla del camino.

— Cada día me pareces más encantadora, ojalá fueses mi hija. — Murmuró mirando despectivamente a su hijo de forma molesta, quien hacía lo mismo con ella al escucharla.

— Pase, por favor.

Al despegarse de ella, volvió con los F4 junto con su amiga.

— Lo lamento. — Forzó una sonrisa.

— Vaya, si que estás rara. — Comentó Yi Jeong haciendo reír a Ji Hoo y a Woo Bin. Joon Pyo había desviado la mirada y seguía en silencio. El artesano fijó su vista en Ga Eul y le sonrió de forma seductora. — ¿Y quién es esta bellísima dama?

Jan Di sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Picó el anzuelo!

— Ella Chu Ga Eul. Es mi mejor amiga desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Yi Jeong se colocó en frente de ella y besó su mano.

— Un placer, señorita Ga Eul. — La aludida sintió sus mejillas arder.

— Solo díganme Ga Eul. Señorita es muy formal. — Sonrió.

— Es una plebeya. — Notó el ceramista. — Pues su belleza es increíble.

Ga Eul nunca en su vida se sintió tan alagada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar el suelo.

— Hola, lamento llegar tarde.

Todos fijaron su vista en Seo Hyun, la ahora esposa de Ji Hoo.

— Buenas noches, señorita Jan Di.

La joven sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y suplicarle perdón. Lo haría, pero después.

— Muy buenas noches, señorita. — Saludo cordialmente con una sonrisa.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, hasta que se deshizo con el comienzo de la música. Ji Hoo silenciosamente tomó la mano de su mujer. Woo Bin ya había desaparecido buscando a una chica. Solo quedaron Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan Di y Joon Pyo.

— ¿Gustas bailar, Ga Eul?

La joven se mordió el labio aun mirando el suelo, luego subió la mirada y asintió. Yi Jeong tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y se fueron a la pista de baile. Jan Di no sabía qué hacer, Joon Pyo solo miraba a cualquier lado donde no estuviese ella. Eso le dolía, y mucho. Merecía aquello por ser tan cruel, pero sentía como si ella fuese inocente.

— "_Vaya… Había culpado a Goo Joon Pyo, siendo que era inocente… y ahora me culpan de algo que quizá nunca hice… Que ironía"._ — Pensó con tristeza mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

— Usualmente bailas con el primer imbécil que te encuentras, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora?

Dio un respingo al notar que él se estaba dirigiendo a ella, sin mirarla aún. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron desesperadamente, emocionada… y asustada.

—… No me apetece. — Murmuró.

—…

¡De nuevo ese horrible silencio! ¡Qué insoportable! No sabía que hacer, detestaba estar así con una persona sin hablar. Era como si… Estuviese sola.

—… Parece como si no te gustaran estas reuniones…— Habló más para sí misma que para él. — ¿Por qué?

— No me gustan. — Contestó simplemente, mirando a cada pareja bailar. — En el pasado, gente me alababa por tener dinero, pero por una estúpida apuesta, perdí mi reputación, por los estúpidos periódicos, revistas y televisión. Esas mismas personas que me trataban bien, son las que me discriminan, las que me insultan a mis espaldas. Incluso mi madre se avergüenza de mí. — Se rio con sorna. — No son más que hipócritas, me alegro de haber despertado, viendo la realidad.

Sintió la primera lágrima caer al ver que él se marchaba al patio trasero, dejándola… inconscientemente lo siguió rápidamente y agarró su brazo derecho. Joon Pyo soltó un quejido y la joven asustada lo soltó enseguida.

— ¿Te lastimé? — Escuchó un cínico bufido por parte de Joon Pyo.

— ¿Cuántas veces me has lastimado? Parece que perdí la cuenta.

—… Yo…— Comenzó a llorar. — Perdóname.

Joon Pyo finalmente se volteó a verla con una irritada expresión, echando chispas de ira por sus ojos, pero esa torcida sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por quitarme el Instituto? ¿Por maltratarme? ¿Por romperme el brazo? ¿O porque te caíste encima de mi?

Jan Di inconscientemente con una mano se aferró a la camisa de este, pensando que él se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

—… Fui… Una estúpida… Nunca debí…— No lograba terminar una oración, cada sollozo le desgarraba su garganta.

— No me hagas el mismo diálogo que hiciste con mis amigos. — Jan Di subió la vista mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Se enteró? — Olvida esa cínica idea de conseguir a cualquier hombre en la palma de tu mano, perra. Yo no soy como mis imbéciles amigos.

—… Por favor, escúchame… Yo…-

— Quizá te hubiese perdonado. — Le interrumpió. Jan Di lo miró confundida. — Una cosa es aceptar mi derrota, dejarme humillar, golpear e incluso quebrarme el puto brazo por ti… Pero otra cosa es que hayas lastimado a mis amigos.

Jan Di le siguió mirando mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba siendo muy cruel con ella. Nunca la había insultado de esa manera, pero… lo merecía, ¿no?

—… Haré lo que sea. — Logró decir.

— ¿Qué? — Frunció el ceño.

—… Dije… Que haré lo que sea, con tal de que puedas perdonarme…— Susurró.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

— Que de un día para otro, me comporte de una manera diferente tiene sus razones, ¿no?

Joon Pyo no dijo nada. En un solo momento, posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Jan Di, obligándola a que lo mirase. La joven sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Estaban a milímetros de distancia, y sentía miedo de la seria expresión de Joon Pyo, quien analizaba sus ojos con cuidado. Las lágrimas se detuvieron y sintió calor en sus mejillas.

—… Su-Suéltame…— Artículo nerviosa. —… Por favor…— Cerró los ojos posando sus manos en el pecho del heredero, tratando de alejarlo. Tenía miedo, estaba avergonzada y triste. No podía había una mezcla de sentimientos peor.

— Pensar que la primera vez que te vi, eras bonita a tu manera… Te volviste una bruja con una cara bonita… Y volviste a ser nuevamente esa niña inocente, pero valiente. — Finalmente se alejó de ella. Jan Di recuperó todo el aire que había perdido, pero se sintió alagada por lo dicho.

Se fijó en los ojos de él que por primera vez se mostraban sinceros: melancolía, dolor, tristeza, miedo, frustración. Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas al ver ese dolor tan profundo en esa mirada que tanto amaba.

—… Goo Joon Pyo…-

Rápidamente se sintió en un abrazo protector al ser interrumpida y algo quebrarse. Joon Pyo la soltó enseguida y se volteó a ver a las personas que estaban a sus espaldas.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… Goo Joon Pyo tratando de acosar a la fuerza a una pobre joven asustada.

Jan Di entendió. Joon Pyo la había protegido de esa botella de vino que le habían arrojado a ella, pero él la protegió, usando su cuerpo. Vio el hombro derecho del aludido empapado del vino de la botella y un poco de sangre, pero seguía en silencio.

— Se equivocan, yo…-— Joon Pyo levantó su mano izquierda, señalándole silencio.

— Ellos tratan de hacerme ver mal, así que aun sabiendo que no es cierto, me culparán en público de todos modos.

Los tres chicos que habían aparecido se abalanzaron sobre la pareja, dos de ellos agarraron a Jan Di por los brazos y piernas, mientras que Joon Pyo trataba de librarse del otro para ayudar a la joven.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Dijiste que no sabías bailar, pero pareces una profesional. — Comentó el joven de cabellos oscuros. Ga Eul sonrió en respuesta. — Así que… Eres amiga de Geum Jan Di. ¿Hace cuánto?

— Desde que éramos niñas.

— Interesante. Y dime, ¿por qué Geum Jan Di cambió tan repentinamente?

—… Es una larga historia. — Había prometido no decirlo.

— Muy bien, pero no es una trampa, ¿verdad? — Se tornó serio.

— Te aseguro que no. — Dijo muy segura de sus palabras. Yi Jeong volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Geum Jan Di… Está interesada en alguno de nosotros?

Ga Eul miró el suelo, pero asintió.

— Creo saber quién es. Al menos por eso se arriesgó a tanto.

— ¿De que hablas, Yi Jeong Sunbae?

— Bueno, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que entre Geum Jan Di y Joon Pyo hay una extraña conexión. — Ga Eul asintió. — ¿Sabes? Desde que cambió tu amiga, él tomó prestada la motocicleta de Ji Hoo para llevarla a casa, aun estando lesionado de su brazo derecho…— Ga Eul abrió la boca sorprendida. — Pero… Cuando regresaba, no logró mantener el control y se estrelló, no fue nada grave, pero lo fue para su brazo, que no ha sido visto en atención médica hace tres meses.

Ga Eul comprendió todo. Jan Di le había dicho que "Ji Hoo" cuando la llevo a casa, no la miraba directamente y ocultaba su rostro gracias al casco, también su voz era distinta y su brazo derecho temblaba… Yi Jeong tenía razón, quien había ayudado a Jan Di no había sido nadie más que Joon Pyo.

_Continuará…_

**Subo los caps de diferentes fic cada fin de semana :'D Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la química de las parejas subió considerablemente e_e jojojo… Espero que les haya gustado REVIEWS! :'D**


	4. Más que una oportunidad

Capítulo 3: _Más que una oportunidad_

Respiraban dificultosamente por lo exhaustos que se encontraban. Ambos acostados en el suelo, mirando el cielo estrellado. El labio del chico sangraba, pero no en abundancia, junto con un pequeño moretón en la frente y la mejilla izquierda. Su hombro empapado por el vino y con un poco de sangre le ardía. Giró su cabeza para mirar a la joven que estaba a su lado, con el cabello desordenado, con el vestido sucio y un poco desgarrado, su mejilla derecha sonrojada por una bofetada que había recibido de uno de los tres tipos que los habían golpeado a ambos. Por suerte estaba bien, aunque ni él entendía por qué se preocupaba de su seguridad.

— Para ser una chica, peleas muy bien. — Bufó. Escuchó un suspiro de la joven.

— Gracias. — Se levantó y le extendió la mano. — Anda, hay que curarte.

Joon Pyo frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía? Con sus propios medios, se colocó de pie, no sin antes soltar una maldición por lo bajo al sentir un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho. Jan Di se acercó a él con cuidado y acarició su brazo.

— Por favor… Estás herido.

— Nadie quiere mi presencia aquí, ¿por qué no puedes ser como los demás y dejarme en paz? — Le reclamó este. Jan Di lo miró con los ojos llorosos, haciendo que el aludido apartase la mirada de ella, sintiendo culpa. No tuvo otra opción más que suspirar. — Haz lo que quieras, pero me matarán si me ven entrar a tu habitación contigo.

Jan Di sintió sus mejillas arder ante el mensaje oculto, así que asintió. Tomó su mano y salieron por el patio trasero.

— Supongo que tendremos que ir a tu casa, ¿no hay nadie?

— Vivo solo. — Contestó este.

Jan Di lo miró sin poder creérselo. ¿Vivía solo? ¿Qué había de sus lujos y sus sirvientas?

— Vivo cerca de aquí, así que iremos caminando. — Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una botellita. La abrió y dio un buen sorbo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Jan Di, insatisfecha con la respuesta, le quitó el recipiente y lo olfateó.

— ¡¿Siempre andas con esto?! ¡El alcohol es malo para la salud!

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Le arrebató el objeto y lo guardo. — No eres NADIE para decirme eso. — Caminó más rápido, molesto. — Además, sé que es malo para la salud, pero es más fácil para acabar con mi vida y aligerar el dolor de mis heridas.

Lo demás lo ignoró, pero hubo una frase que la descolocó. _"… pero es más fácil para acabar con mi vida…"_.

—… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Es cierto. — Insistió. — Si tienes frío o se te abre una herida, puedes…-

— ¡No hablo de eso! — Le interrumpió. — ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

Joon Pyo se detuvo, ella también. El chico se volteó a verla con irritación.

— ¿Por qué tendría que mentir contigo? No tengo por qué fingir tener una vida plena, que soy feliz y que mi familia me ama. — Contestó con amargura. — No como tú, perra mimada. — Caminó hacia ella, quien se intimidó al ver el odio y la ira en los ojos de Joon Pyo. — Me muestro como soy: Un miserable. Una vergüenza de la familia. Tú no eres más que una chica amargada, que tiró todo por la borda solo porque la persona que te gustaba se casó. — Jan Di recordó que su madre le había contado sobre la boda de Ji Hoo. — Y ahora sientes odio a tu alrededor, quieres que todos estén a tus pies, que sufran como tú sufriste, siendo que ellos sufren más de la cuenta que tú. Dime una cosa, ¿nunca has pensado en otra cosa que no seas tú misma?

Jan Di lloraba en silencio, no había soltado ni siquiera un suspiro o un sollozo, solo dejaba que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas. Estaba dolida, nunca creyó que Joon Pyo podría insultarla de esa manera, que podía considerarla ese tipo de persona. Miró el suelo, sintiendo resentimiento con ella misma.

Joon Pyo no sabía por qué le decía aquello, siendo que "fingiendo" ser Ji Hoo ella le había contado el secreto de que había perdido la memoria, pero… ¡Le era imposible tratarla de otra manera! El odio que sentía no podía desvanecerse así como así. El que ella olvidase quien era, no cambiaba todas las cosas que había hecho.

— Contestaré tu pregunta. — Jan Di subió la vista para verlo. — He pensado en muchas personas antes que yo… Muchísimas. En mi madre, que se ha vuelto una persona rencorosa por mi culpa, en mi hermano que se ha vuelto un egoísta, en mi padre… que…-— Se detuvo a sí misma, creyendo que sería mejor callarlo.

— Dilo. Sé que se acuesta con mi madre. — Apartó la vista de ella. — Es normal que gente peinnse en su familia, no me convences.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! — Gritó colérica y a la vez dolida. — ¡Pienso en Ji Hoo Sunbae, en Yi Jeong Sunbae… En Woo Bin Sunbae…!... ¡Y en ti también! — Gritó aquello último con la voz quebrada.

Joon Pyo se quedó petrificado. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

—… Sé que no te soy indiferente. — Ahogó un sollozo. — O si no, me hubieras dejado caer cuando iba a caer de las escaleras.

— Nadie puede ser tan cruel. — Se excusó.

— ¿Entonces por qué a pesar de tener tu brazo en malas condiciones me llevaste a casa?

Jan Di siempre lo supo, solo que no estaba segura, pero a escondidas fue a hablar con Ji Hoo y este le contó que Joon Pyo había tenido un accidente en la motocicleta de él que la pidió "prestada"… **Justo el día en que "Ji Hoo" la dejó en casa.**

—…— No tenía nada que decir en su defensa. Simplemente lo hizo por curiosidad por la nueva faceta de la joven que tenía en frente.

— Goo Joon Pyo…— Lo llamó con el ceño fruncido. — Debes saber que he perdido la memoria… No entiendo por qué… Sigues pensando de esa forma de mí. Yo de verdad… quiero cambiar. — Le suplicó con la mirada, pero sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos, los ojos oscuros llenos de resentimiento de Joon Pyo no se veían afectados por su dolor. Tenía miedo de que él ya no quisiese saber nada de ella… Tenía mucho miedo. Expresó aquel temor dejando escapar más lágrimas en silencio y aferrarse en la camisa sucia del chico.

— Eso no cambia NADA. — Calcó la última palabra. — Además, ¿cómo sé que no me estás haciendo un teatro para creerme tal estupidez?

— ¡No! — Lo miró al borde de la desesperación. — ¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Te juro que no estoy mintiendo! — Negó energéticamente moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

— Como ya te dije, no cambia nada. Si fuese verdad, el _destino_ no da segundas oportunidades.

— ¡Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad! — Defendió esta.

— ¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO?! — Estalló, haciendo encoger a Jan Di por el grito. — ¿Acaso has sido testigo de alguien teniendo una segunda oportunidad? El Grupo Shin Hwa al ver un solo error, mandan a los trabajadores a la calle. Si decepcionaste a tu maldita familia con una ridícula apuesta, te darán la espalda y ni siquiera te consideran como miembro de la familia. — Respiró agitado, sintiendo que se deshacía de un gran peso. — Pero yo nunca tuve ni siquiera una oportunidad… Nadie quiso cuidar de mí, así que lo acepto y yo mismo me mandaré al infierno, de donde provine...-

— ¡Deja de hablar así! — Lo agarró de ambos brazos, zamarreándolo.

— ¡NADIE SE PREOCUPA POR MI! — Gritó a todo pulmón. Jan Di no dejaba de llorar, el dolor que irradiaban esas palabras le partían el alma. — ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TIENES QUE CAMBIAR AHORA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE PEDIRME PERDÓN AHORA?! — Con un solo brazo la empujó con fuerza. — Eres igual que todos, ¡UNOS HIPÓCRITAS! ¡GENTE QUE FINGE PREOCUPARSE DE TI PARA DESCUBRIR TUS PUNTOS DÉBILES!

Jan Di estaba en shock. Por primera vez en su vida, veía en los ojos de Joon Pyo… lágrimas… El dolor y soledad. La única vez que había visto aunque sea sus ojos brillosos, fue la vez que se había besado con Ji Hoo, pero aquella expresión que tenía en frente en esos momentos… Era muy diferente.

— Alguien como tú… Una perra como tú, no debe ni siquiera considerar como se siente la gente a la cual pisoteas. — Miró el suelo. — Lo merecía, pero mis amigos no.

— ¡No! — Le dijo rápidamente, volviendo a acercarse. — No lo merecías… Ni ellos tampoco… Yo… Pensándolo ahora, no puedo creer lo que les haya hecho a ustedes… Me siento… Tan culpable, no lo recuerdo, pero…— Sollozó y cerró los ojos. — Por favor… No quiero que me odies… Goo Joon Pyo… Yo quiero comenzar de nuevo…— Hubiese preferido decir _"Amarte de nuevo"_, pero sería muy extraño en aquel momento. — No quiero estar alrededor de gente que piensa por lo material encima que de las personas… No quiero, ¡no quiero! — Joon Pyo se tensó, pero Jan Di no quería soltarlo. ¿En qué momento había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho? Pero no le importaba. Soltó un suspiro ahogado. — Merezco que me golpees, que me humilles, merezco pagarlo todo… Pero por favor, cuando sacies tu sed de venganza… Por favor perdóname…

Si fuese cualquier situación, ella se sentiría avergonzada y tonta por dejarse humillar de esa manera, pero viéndolo de esa perspectiva en el momento, se había dado cuenta que pedir perdón de todo corazón no era humillarse a si mismo. Era ser sincera consigo misma y con la persona a la que le pedía perdón…

Volvió a la realidad al sentir frío. El heredero se había separado bruscamente de ella, tambaleándose. Jan Di, esta vez se acercó con cuidado a él.

—… Quiero…— Susurró. Jan Di se acercó más para oírle. — Quiero volver…

No comprendía, pero se alarmó al ver que Joon Pyo perdía el equilibrio. Se acercó rápidamente no alcanzó a agarrarlo firmemente. Al estar desprevenida, cayó sentada en el suelo, Joon Pyo recargó su cabeza en el busto de la joven, haciéndola sonrojar. Acercó su mano a su frente.

— Tienes fiebre. — Susurró.

— Geum Jan Di…— Murmuró levemente. Jan Di sintió su corazón acelerar al escucharlo nombrarla de esa manera. —… ¿De verdad… te preocupas por mi?

—…— ¿Por qué la pregunta? Sin dudarlo, contestó. — Claro que sí, estúpido. ¿Cómo no podría? — Su voz fue un susurro. Se estremeció al sentir los labios de Joon Pyo curvarse en una sonrisa contra su pecho.

—… Alguien se preocupa por mí… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…— Se cargó pesadamente en la joven.

— ¿Goo Joon Pyo? — Estaba dormitando. Bueno, una discusión, luego una pelea, la salvó a ella, otra discusión, más bien gritos, y ahora una confesión de cómo se sentía su corazón gracias al trago de alcohol. Suspiró. — Puedes dormir cuando te lleve a casa y cure tus heridas… Despierta.

Joon Pyo soltó un gruñido de molestia. Jan Di bufó y lo levantó junto con ella. Levantó su brazo izquierdo, rodeando sus hombros con ellos para ayudarlo a caminar. El apenas caminaba, en realidad se arrastraba.

— Vamos, aunque sea ayúdame como llegar a tu casa.

— Como molestas…— Se quejó. — Es una casa… Gris… Seguro ya la has visto.

¿Esa misteriosa casa gris era de Joon Pyo? Solo asintió y finalmente llegaron. Al llegar a la puerta, Joon Pyo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, pero por lo mareado que estaba, no lograba insertar la condenada llave.

— Yo lo hago. — Le quitó las llaves algo harta de su torpeza. — Ya está.

Al entrar, se sorprendió de lo ordenado que estaba. De Joon Pyo, se esperaba un lugar desordenado y sucio, pero todo estaba pulcro y bien ordenado. Pero al llegar a su habitación, cambió de opinión. La cama estaba mal hecha, había incontables latas de cerveza, botellas que contenían vodka y alcohol.

— ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? — Se lamentó. — Vamos a la sala de estar, te dejaré allí un rato mientras limpio tu habitación.

Dejó a Joon Pyo acostado en el sofá. Iba a irse, pero este la agarró del brazo.

—… Tú también estás sucia y desarreglada. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza por el mareo. — Mi armario está en el fondo derecho de la habitación. Escoge lo que quieras si quieres bañarte y cambiarte.

— No es necesario…-

— Pues tendrás que hacerlo. — Abrió los ojos. — Mírate, tu sujetador es color rosa. — Le señaló. Jan Di sintió calor en sus mejillas. — Cámbiate.

Salió a toda velocidad de la sala. ¡Qué vergüenza! No se había dado cuenta que en la pelea con esos tres le habían… roto un "poco" el vestido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Dónde crees que hayan ido, Yi Jeong Sunbae?

— No lo sé, pero me da mala espina. — Murmuró viendo la botella quebrada en el suelo. — Pero es obvio que ellos están bien.

— De acuerdo…— Asintió no muy convencida.

Yi Jeong notó la inseguridad y preocupación de Ga Eul, así que se acercó peligrosamente a ella, asustándola.

— Cálmate. Joon Pyo puede ser muy orgulloso y rencoroso, pero nunca deja que le hagan daño a una dama, aunque la odie.

— ¿Joon Pyo Sunbae…? ¿De verdad la odia?

Yi Jeong quiso morderse la lengua, logró que la joven se preocupara más y esas no eran sus intenciones. Sonrió muy a su pesar.

— No hablamos de ella. Más bien, a veces nosotros sí, pero él se aparta de todos cuando la mencionamos. Ahora que Geum Jan Di y Joon Pyo están raros, quizá haya una oportunidad de perdón. — Ga Eul sonrió.

— Quizá surja algo más. — Susurró de manera soñadora.

— ¿Crees en el primer y único amor? — Levantó una ceja en un toque de burla.

— ¿Tú no? — Le contestó con otra pregunta.

— Solo digo… Que dudo que sean reales.

— Si existe el amor verdadero. — Sonrió. — Pero… No hay suficientes personas valientes como para luchar por él.

Esas palabras resonaron sabiamente en su mente. Ga Eul era una buena chica, pero él era un chico malo. No coincidían, aun así no podía evitar sentir más interés en ella.

— Eres extraña, Ga Eul. — Se rio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se colocó una camisa negra de mangas largas que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los muslos. Además de su ropa interior, era lo único que tenía puesto. Se secó cuidadosamente su cabello con la toalla negra que tenía en sus manos. Definitivamente Joon Pyo era muy "neutro" en cuanto a sus gustos. La mayoría de las cosas eran negras, grises o blancas. Habían excepciones, pero muy pocas. Salió con la toalla en sus hombros, viendo a Joon Pyo con la camisa abierta. Se sonrojó, ya que a pesar de que Joon Pyo fuese "discapacitado", seguía siendo bastante atractivo. Su cuerpo se veía bien formado y trabajado a pesar de su brazo en malas condiciones.

— "_¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas, estúpida!"_ — Se recriminó mentalmente.

Joon Pyo la miró con los ojos cansados. Estaba agotado, un día con muchas emociones fuertes.

— Oye. — Jan Di se acercó a él. — ¿Eres B o C?

La joven sintió sus mejillas quemadas. ¡¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso?! No sabía si era su mente, o era otra cosa…

— ¿De… De qué? No entiendo. — Se hizo la desentendida. Joon Pyo estiró su brazo izquierdo y la agarró por el cuello de la camisa, jalándola hacia él. Pero, logró desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa.

— ¿De qué más pregunto? — Miró descaradamente su escote. Jan Di se zafó rápidamente de él y se abotonó furiosamente la camisa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te importa eso?! — Muy bien. En "este mundo"… ¡Joon Pyo era un pervertido! Una duda cruzó su mente… Si era verdad, la ira y dolor la matarían. —… ¿Acaso te importa saber que talla con cada chica con la que estás?

Joon Pyo se rio.

— Eres hermosa, pero no eres mi tipo. — Dijo con ironía.

— "_Tú tampoco eras mi tipo y lograste enamorarme de todos modos". _— Pensó un poco feliz y a la vez triste. Le había dicho que… Era hermosa… Pero no tenía ningún interés en ella.

— Además…— Su mirada se tornó pensativa. — Nunca he estado con una chica. — Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en el sofá. — Nunca he conocido el amor… Ni quiero conocerlo. Mi hermana sufrió mucho, siendo testigo yo de ello. Creo que el amor es solo para sufrir.

Le dieron unas enormes ganas de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Él no había estado con nadie, y eso la alegraba. Pero por la forma en que hablaba, tenía miedo de conocer el amor.

—… Yo aprendí… que el amor es una virtud. Es lo más maravilloso que le puede pasar a alguien, pero para mantener el equilibrio de todos nosotros… Es necesario sufrir aunque sea un poco.

— Parece que lo has experimentado. — Alzó una ceja algo… ¿molesto? — ¿Fue Ji Hoo tu primer amor?

—… Sinceramente no lo sé. Aseguro que me gustaba muchísimo, pero ahora que lo pienso, no sé si lo llegué a amar de verdad. — Se encogió de hombros. — Pero… Si he amado. Y créeme… Para estar junto a esa persona… Hay que luchar.

"_La atrajo a un desesperado abrazo, tratando de calentar su cuerpo. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas por el frío de la tormenta fuera de la cabaña que habían encontrado._

— _No te preocupes. Está bien… Todo estará bien…_— _La estrechó con más fuerza._ — _Yo te protegeré…_

_Jan Di no dijo nada, ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra"_

— Dime… Con esa persona… ¿Lograste ser feliz? — La miró fijamente. Jan Di solo sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—… No siempre la vida es felicidad… A veces… Para proteger a esa persona… Tienes que hacerle daño.

"_Lo tenía en frente. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿No le había dicho que ella era solo una mancha que quería borrar? Ji Hoo se acercó a él, desafiante._

— _¿Por qué viniste?_

— _No tengo por qué contestarte. _— _Apenas podía controlar su ira, pero el tono de su voz lo delataba._ — _¿Y tú qué crees que haces?_

— _¿Crees que tienes el derecho de hacer ese tipo de preguntas?_

— _¡YOON JI HOO!_

— _¡Porque eras mi amigo, la dejé. Porque era la novia de mi mejor amigo, por eso no la busqué más. Te he dado muchas oportunidades… ¡Ya no lo voy a tolerar!_

_Joon Pyo soltó una leve maldición y lo golpeó, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio._

— _¡Ya basta!_ — _Joon Pyo dirigió su vista hacia ella._ — _¿Por qué viniste?... ¿Tienes algo que decir?_

_Joon Pyo no era capaz d articular palabra. Sus labios temblaban. Apartó la vista para tratar de pensar en algo coherente._

_Jan Di soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, pensando que él solo vino a burlarse de ella, sin saber que él había hecho todo eso para protegerla._

— _Está bien. Entiendo. _—_ Joon Pyo volvió a mirarla con miedo y… ¿dolor?_ — _Me marcho."_

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió que al hacerlo, ya que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Joon Pyo la miró un poco sorprendido. En una misma noche la había visto llorar muchas veces, por causa de él… Pero esta vez… Según él… Era por esa otra persona…

—… Perdón. — Fue lo único que pudo decir al tratar de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Pensaba huir de allí para ordenar sus ideas, pero al ponerse de pie, Joon Pyo la sujetó suavemente de la muñeca. —… ¿Qué…?

—… Algo me dice… Que gracias a esa persona has cambiado.

— "_No tienes idea…"_— Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

— "_Porque le deseé que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido y desperté en otro mundo, donde esa persona que eres tú, me odia."_ — Pensó con tristeza, pero rebatió algo… similar. — Hubo un malentendido entre nosotros… Cuando supe la verdad y quise pedirle perdón. Ya fue demasiado tarde.

—… Eres una estúpida. — Fue lo único que dijo al soltarla. — Siempre malinterpretando a los demás. — Bufó.

La castaña frunció el ceño un poco ofendida, pero no podía reclamar. Era cierto, así que suspiró.

— Lo sé… Yo misma me desprecio. — Sonrió con melancolía. Joon Pyo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces por qué la faceta de ser una perra?

Jan Di lo miró con una expresión de ironía.

— ¿Decías algo, _Ji Hoo_? — recalcó al nombre del mejor amigo del heredero. Entonces Joon Pyo comprendió.

— Ah… Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Un simple golpe en la cabeza…

— Ni siquiera los doctores saben el por qué…

Joon Pyo se llevó su mano hacia su brazo derecho, ya que sintió una ligera punzada. Jan Di notó esto, pero el joven habló primero.

— ¿De verdad quieres que…? ¿Te dé una oportunidad?

Jan Di lo miró con los ojos brillando por las esperanzas y asintió energéticamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Vaya, Yi Jeong. Nunca creí que serías tan caballero. — Le molestó su amigo mientras se subía al auto y veía al ceramista con cierta jovencita en su espalda.

— Cállate, Woo Bin. Jan Di volverá a matarnos si le hago algo a su amiga. — Dirigió su vista en Ji Hoo con Seo Hyun, quienes lo miraban divertidos ante la escena. — ¡Dejen de molestarme!

— Yi Jeong… Nunca había sido tan dulce con una joven. Siempre te mostrabas calmado y seductor, pero… Ahora… ¿Sientes vergüenza?

Este hizo una mueca y les dio la espalda a todos. Subió a la joven en su auto y él también seguido de ella. Soltó una maldición.

— Esto es ridículo.

— Yi Jeong Sunbae. — Casi dio un respingo al notar que Ga Eul lo miraba con los ojos cansados. ¡Estaba despierta! — ¿Te avergüenzo?

Yi Jeong soltó un suspiro.

— No es eso. Es solo que… Nunca me había comportado así con una chica.

— ¿Así cómo?

—… Tan… Yo mismo. — Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Ga Eul no comprendió mucho, pero… Se sintió alagada y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Qué? — Parpadeó varias veces. — ¿Solo eso?

— Así es. — La miró seriamente. — Te daré una oportunidad de confiar en ti si logro volver a mover mi brazo derecho. ¿Es un trato?

— ¡No es necesario que me pidas eso! ¡Ya tenía planeado pedirte una cita con algún médico!

— Da igual, necesito todo eso y tú vas a pagarme.

— Claro.

Joon Pyo frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿No me preguntarás el por qué siendo que también mi familia tiene mucho dinero?

— Quizá porque utilizaste tu propio dinero en esto y te estas manteniendo solo trabajando y quizás el dinero se te está acabando. — Imaginó. Joon Pyo hizo una mueca, había acertado.

— ¿Acaso me espías?

— ¿Acaso es cierto?

Joon Pyo asintió.

—… Wow… Y tu madre… ¿No le molesta que estés aquí? — La mirada de Joon Pyo se tornó sombría, haciendo asustar un poco a la castaña.

— A ella le da igual si estoy bien o no. Solo busca una forma de borrar la estupidez que hice para que mi reputación vuelva y luego me obligará a casarme con una familia renombrada.

—… ¿De verdad? — Sintió una presión en el pecho. No, no quería que comprometieran a Joon Pyo de nuevo.

— Es lo más probable.

—… Debería volver a casa. Pediré lo más pronto posible una cita al hospital, ¿sí?

Joon Pyo no dijo nada, solo asintió y la acompañó a la entrada, prestándole unos pantalones para que no se fuera tan desabrigada.

—… Nos vemos el lunes. — Se inclinó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—… Hasta pronto, Geum Jan Di.

La joven se marchó a paso apresurado. ¡Qué nervios oírlo pronunciar su nombre de esa forma!

…

El fin de semana pasó rápido. Jan Di logró una hora a médico después de clases. Se alistó enseguida para llegar a clases, se rizó un poco la punta de su cabello, se ehcó un poco de brillo en sus ojos como sombra y un poco de rímel en sus pestañas. Sintió un calor en sus mejillas. ¡Joon Pyo le daría una oportunidad! Lo más probable es que no lograría enamorarlo, pero… Con ser su amiga bastaba. Se encaminó a la enorme casa gris, donde estaba saliendo el chico que soltaba un bostezo.

— Buenos días. — Saludo con una sonrisa. Joon Pyo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué haces en mi casa, perra? — Jan Di frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

— Deja de llamarme así, ni que fuera en celo. — Le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y se encaminó a la escuela. Joon Pyo, un poco más atrás de ella comenzó a seguirla.

— ¿No te importa que los chicos del Instituto nos vean? — Jan Di se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que digan los demás? — Sonrió. Al decir esto, pudo notar que Joon Pyo se relajó un poco, ya que se acercó más a ella y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos con los miraban molestos y otros increíblemente sorprendidos. Min Ji le había lanzado una mirada de molestia a Joon Pyo, quien ignoró. Al entrar, aparecieron el resto de los F4.

—… Wow… ¿Entonces es cierto, Joon Pyo? — Se cruzó de brazos el músico.

Jan Di y Joon Pyo fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas, Ji Hoo Sunbae? — Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña. Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos.

— ¿No lo saben?

— Ve sin rodeos, Yi Jeong. — Reclamó algo impaciente el heredero.

Estos solo condujeron a la pareja hacia el gran comedor, donde había una enorme pantalla plasma de las noticias de la página del Instituto Shin Hwa. Al leer el título, ambos quedaron paralizados y gritaron al unísono.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

"_**Familia Geum formará a ser un mayor e importante miembro del Grupo Shin Hwa mediante el compromiso de Geum Jan Di y el heredero, Goo Joon Pyo"**_

_Continuará…_

_Avances del prox. Capítulo: Operación._

— _¡¿DE QUÉ SE TRATA TODO ESTO, MAMÁ?!_

— _Sé que ambos no se llevan muy bien, pero es por el bien de nuestras familias, espero que lo comprendas, Geum Jan Di. _— _Le contestó cortésmente la madre de Joon Pyo mientras que la otra madre asentía con la cabeza._

…

— _¿Tanto te molesta que estemos comprometidos?_

— _Creí que me odiabas._

— _Nadie ha dicho eso. Es solo que eres muy estúpida._

…

— _Hay una nueva alumna en el Instituto._

— _¿Y quién es?_

— _Yi Jeong Sunbae…_—_ El ceramista se volteó a ver a cierta joven vestida con el uniforme del Instituto._

— _¿Ga Eul? ¿Tú eres la alumna nueva?_

…

— _Los resultados son positivos. Usted volverá a mover su brazo, joven._

**HOLOOOO! Espero que les haya gustado :'D Reviews!**


	5. Operación

Capítulo 4: _Operación._

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio. Jan Di no se lo podía creer… ¡La prometida de Joon Pyo era ella misma!

Joon Pyo miró a los F3 con una mirada de muerte.

— Yi Jeong. Necesitamos tu auto.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

— No. — Agarró a Jan Di del brazo, atrayéndola a él. — _Necesitamos _ir a su mansión.

Jan Di lo miró sin comprender.

— Tu madre está allá, ¿no? — La castaña asintió. — Bien, vamos.

Arrastró a la joven mientras que Yi Jeong los seguía un par de metros atrás. Subieron al deportivo del chico y salieron del instituto.

— Acelera. — Ordenó el joven, molesto.

Jan Di sintió una enorme tristeza. De seguro se sentía así porque le disgustaba la idea de que se casara con ella. No la miraba ni siquiera de reojo, solo miraba el frente. Suspiró abrazándose un poco. Tenía frío.

Repentinamente sintió una prenda liviana ser lanzada a su rostro. Dirigió su vista a Joon Pyo, que seguía mirando al frente, pero que solo tenía puesta la camisa y corbata mal puesta del instituto. Miró la casaca de Joon Pyo y solo se abrigó más con ella. Sintió sus mejillas arder, Joon Pyo era muy dulce, aunque no lo demostrara.

Al llegar, Yi Jeong decidió esperarlos afuera, para que no perdiesen tiempo y volvieran a clases. Jan Di y Joon Pyo entraron a la mansión y para sorpresa de ambos, tanto la madre de Jan Di como la de Joon Pyo estaban sentadas en la sala principal de la casa compartiendo una taza de té. Ninguno podía creerse tal escena.

— Ah, Jan Di. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases? — Preguntó la madre del chico hacia él con un tono desagradable.

Jan Di vio que Joon Pyo tensó su mandíbula. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía hablarle así como lo hacía la madre de Jan Di con ella?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Decides mi futuro sin mi consentimiento, bruja?

La mujer frunció el ceño, indiferente a lo que dijo su hijo. Jan Di se atrevió a hablar.

— Él tiene razón. Sin preguntarnos ni avisándonos… ¡¿DE QUÉ SE TRATA TODO ESTO, MAMÁ?!

La mujer iba a contestar, pero Kang levantó la mano en señal de que callara. Miró a la joven y suavizó su mirada con ella.

— Lo lamento, querida. — Se miró un segundo el suelo y volvió a mirarla. — Sé que ambos no se llevan muy bien, pero es por el bien de nuestras familias, espero que lo comprendas, Geum Jan Di. — Le contestó cortésmente la madre de Joon Pyo mientras que la otra madre asentía con la cabeza.

Jan Di apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué Kang era así con ella y no así con Joon Pyo? Estaba siendo muy cruel. Dio un respingo al ser agarrada nuevamente del brazo y ser arrastrada a la entrada. Se zafó del agarre de Joon Pyo y lo detuvo colocándose en frente de él, frenando sus veloces pasos.

— Espera…— Murmuró colocando una mano en su pecho. —… Cálmate.

— ¿Quieres que me calme? Dime, ¿por qué no reaccionas de la misma manera que yo? ¡¿Por qué no estás de mi lado?!

— ¡Estoy de tu lado!... — Le dolía decir aquello. —… Pero yo no te odio. — Susurró y salió de la mansión.

Joon Pyo quedó sorprendido por lo dicho de la joven, que sin razón alguna entristeció de esa manera. La siguió en silencio y subieron al auto de Yi Jeong.

— No les tomó casi nada. Bueno, volvamos.

Jan Di se quitó la chaqueta de Joon Pyo y se la entregó en silencio. Yi Jeong notó que había algo que Jan Di escondía, lo podía ver un en su triste y pensativa mirada. Joon Pyo se veía molesto, como si batallara internamente consigo mismo. Soltó una maldición y finalmente llegaron al instituto. La castaña se despidió de ambos y se fue a un rumbo completamente contrario a su salón de clases, dejando preocupados a Yi Jeong y sobre todo a Joon Pyo.

Jan Di abrió la puerta de la azotea, que por suerte estaba vacía. Miró el paisaje. Allí había sido que había salvado al hermano de Jae Ha de suicidarse. Se dejó caer sentada y cerró los ojos.

—… ¿En dónde pertenezco? — Murmuró para sí misma. — Ni siquiera sé qué es real. Aquel Goo Joon Pyo que le deseé nunca haberlo conocido… O aquel otro que me odia por haber arruinado su vida, siendo un completo miserable. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Pero… No importa a cuál realidad me aferre…— Sollozó abrazándose. —… A ambos les hice daño.

Se recostó lentamente en el suelo, soltando un pequeño gemido por el llanto y por el estremecimiento de sentir tan frío el suelo. Se acurrucó en el suelo, buscando un poco de calor, pero no podía sentir más que frío. Poco a poco, ignorando que comenzaba a nevar, se quedó dormida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Los resultados son positivos. Usted volverá a mover su brazo, joven. — El anciano sonrió. Joon Pyo lo miró sin poder creérselo.

—… ¿De verdad? ¿No está bromeando?

— ¿Cómo le podría bromear, joven? Usted tiene una larga vida que seguir y esta discapacidad puede volverse algo mayor, pero gracias a usted, que ha estado teniendo cuidado a pesar de no haber consultado a un especialista, ha habido oportunidad.

Joon Pyo sonrió abiertamente. Tendría oportunidad de volver a mover su brazo derecho.

— Bueno, usted puede mover solamente su hombro, muñeca, mano y dedos en el lado derecho, ¿cierto?

— Así es. Pero el solo tratar de doblar mi brazo, en el codo me da una punzada dolorosa. — El hombre lo agarró con cuidado del brazo e intentó hacerlo doblar. — ¡AH!

— Disculpe, necesitaba ver qué tan serio era. — Calló un momento hasta que miró a Joon Pyo. — Tendrá que hacer rehabilitación, todos los días después de clases. ¿Es aún un estudiante? — El chico asintió. — Bien. Después de clases, tendrá que hacer unos ejercicios simples, como el estirarse, ejercitar con elongación, y tal vez un poco de flexiones. — Escribió en el computador. — Le advierto que cuando comience a moverlo nuevamente estará un poco rígido, pero con un poco de ejercicio del que ya está acostumbrado, volverá al corriente. — Siguió escribiendo. — Pero primero… Necesita una operación.

— ¿Cómo?

— Su brazo no está muy inflamado, pero el sector está de un tono oscuro muy fuerte. Esto se debe a su avanzado trabajo muscular. — Lo miró. — Pero, necesitamos reacomodar el hueso que está fuera de lugar en estos momentos.

—… Entiendo, pero…— Miró el suelo. — ¿Cuándo…?

— Lo antes posible. ¿Puede esta semana? ¿No hay nada en especial que tenga en su calendario? — Joon Pyo negó con la cabeza. — Muy bien. ¿En dos días está bien? — Vio al joven asentir. —… Dígame, ¿por qué la señorita Jan Di le está ayudando?

— "_Porque ella es la causante de mi problema en el brazo"_ — Pensó apretando los labios, pero contestó otra cosa. —… Ella se ofreció a pagarme.

— Porque ella es la responsable. — Continuó el anciano. Joon Pyo lo miró sorprendido. — Verá, la señorita Jan Di nunca fue una persona feliz desde que entró al Instituto Shin Hwa. AL principio se mostró reacia y fría, pero hace unos días, la encontré en los pasillos pidiendo ayuda por un amigo. Me contó cuando le rompió el brazo a usted, pero nunca quiso hacerlo enserio y lo cargó todo a su cuenta. — Suavizó su mirada. — Es solo una muchachita con remordimientos que está cambiando para bien. Debería confiar en ella, joven. En sus ojos se refleja mucho dolor.

Joon Pyo dejó el hospital pensativo. No estaba seguro si de verdad la joven había cambiado, pero cada indicio daba parecer que era cierto. Además… Verla allí tirada en la azotea mientras nevaba no fue nada agradable y tuvo que llevarla a casa, a agradecimientos de la madre. Ojalá que se encontrara bien.

Mientras tanto, en una mansión, se despertó la castaña y sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró un poco para ver a Ga Eul.

— ¿Estás bien, Jan Di?

—… ¿Qué pasó? — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. — Yo… estaba en la azotea y…

— Joon Pyo Sunbae te encontró allí y te trajo a casa. Me encontré con él en la entrada.

Jan Di se reincorporó rápidamente mirando a su mejor amiga.

—… ¿Hablas enserio? ¿Él? — Parpadeó tres veces. Ga Eul asintió.

—… Vaya. A pesar de que no se "conozcan", el destino los sigue uniendo.

—… Pero… Goo Joon Pyo me odia. — se irguió un poco y se abrazó las rodillas. — Debe seguir resentido conmigo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Estuvo muy preocupado por ti cuando te trajo. O por lo menos eso creo yo, ya que si te odiara, te hubiese dejado allí y que la nieve te sepultara viva.

Buen punto. Si de verdad Joon Pyo la odiara, no haría eso. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

— ¿Quieres recuperarlo?

—… Solo quiero que no me odie. Puedo soportar que se enamore de otra chica, pero…— No. Eso no lo soportaría, pero lo merecía. —… Pero… Con tal de que no me odie está bien. — Ese sería su premio de consuelo, ¿no?

— No sé si eres pésima mintiendo, o te conozco tanto que hasta sé cuándo mientes y tratas de no preocuparme. — Se le formó una triste sonrisa. — No pienses así, aunque sea, debes luchar por él… y si ya no hay caso, déjalo ir. Pero ahora que él es libre y está comprometido contigo…-

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Toda la ciudad lo comenta. — La miró como si fuese una retrasada. — Ay Dios, Jan Di. Eres muy atolondrada.

—… Continúa.

— Bueno, como te dije… Lucha, y si ya no puedes porque él se fijó en alguien más, sé una gran amiga para él. Aunque sea para que te sonría y seas feliz. — Jan Di le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que finalmente la apartó.

—… No lo sé…

Un gran momento se silenció por los pensamientos de ambas. Ga Eul estaba preocupada por su amiga, ya que provenía de "otra vida". Muchos pensarían que estaba loca, pero ella le creía. Por más descabellado que fuese. Ella confiaba en ella… Si ella iba a casarse junto con ella y…

Al recordar al ceramista sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Jan Di lo notó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensando en Yi Jeong Sunbae? — Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—… No.

— Nos conocemos demasiado. — Se rio. — Es obvio que estás mintiendo.

Ga Eul no dijo nada y solo suspiró.

— Oye, Ga Eul… ¿Me extrañas mucho?

— Qué pregunta más estúpida. — Le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres ingresar al Instituto Shin Hwa conmigo?

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Tendrás más oportunidad con Yi Jeong Sunbae. Además… Yo también te echo de menos.

La sonrisa de Jan Di se volvió cómplice, haciendo sentir más nerviosa a su mejor amiga. No estaba segura de aquello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jan Di al escuchar el timbre de señal de receso, salió corriendo al salón de los F4 donde ellos se reunían a platicar o algo por el estilo. Entró y allí estaban los cuatro, junto con Seo Hyun. Se sintió un poco nerviosa.

—… Hola, chicos. — Sonrió lo más normal posible, ignorando la seria mirada del heredero posada en ella. — Yi Jeong Sunbae, ¿podemos hablar?

El ceramista alzó una ceja sin comprender. Le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Joon Pyo. Su amigo se veía colérico ante la idea. Mala señal.

— Que sea pronto.

Jan Di asintió con una sonrisa y salió del salón junto con él. Joon Pyo los siguió con la mirada, pero por su orgullo, no se atrevió a seguirlos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Dime, ¿te agradó mucho Ga Eul? — Preguntó inocentemente. Yi Jeong la miró con un poco de irritación.

— ¿Tú también me molestarás?

— No, no. — Negó energéticamente. — Es solo que… Ella también quiere volver a verte.

—… Pues tengo otra cita con otra chica.

— ¿Quién dijo que era para una cita? — Alzó una ceja con astucia. Yi Jeong tensó la mandíbula. Había picado el anzuelo. — ¿Sabes? Hay una nueva alumna en el Instituto. Yo le pagué sus gastos.

— ¿Y quién es? — Preguntó ya un poco confundido por el cambio de tema.

Jan Di agrandó su sonrisa y se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a espaldas de Yi Jeong.

— Yi Jeong Sunbae…— El ceramista se volteó a ver a cierta joven muy conocida vestida con el uniforme del Instituto.

— ¿Ga Eul? ¿Tú eres la alumna nueva? — La chica tenía una baja hacia el lado derecho de su hombro.

— Así es. — Sonrió un poco nerviosa. — Jan Di me ofreció estar aquí.

— Vaya, ahora la escuela será más excitante con otra plebeya. — Sonrió divertido. — Ven, te llevaré con los chicos. — Le ofreció cordialmente su brazo con una sonrisa seductora. Ga Eul aceptó, con el corazón desbocado. — Vamos, Jan Di. Volvamos antes de que Joon Pyo me destripe vivo.

Jan Di no entendió por qué lo último, pero asintió. Al volver, nuevamente el silencio reinó, haciendo sentir a todos incómodos.

—… Wow… Usted… Usted es Seo Hyun. — Murmuró sorprendida Ga Eul. — La vi en la fiesta, pero no estaba segura de que era usted.

La modelo sonrió.

— Un placer conocerte, Ga Eul. — Reprimió una carcajada al imaginar si comentaba algo sobre la noche de la fiesta. Miró a Jan Di. — Fue una gran noche, señorita Jan Di. Debería hacerlo más seguido.

Jan Di apretó los puños. Ji Hoo la miró de soslayo. Woo Bin también había apartado su vista de su libro para mirarla. Pero esas miradas no intimidaban tanto como la que le dirigía Joon Pyo en esos momentos.

—…— Miró a Seo Hyun con una expresión de pánico. La modelo comprendió.

— Me disculpan, chicos. Hablaré con esta linda jovencita en privado. — Se levantó elegantemente de su asiento al lado de Ji Hoo y caminó hacia ella. — Vamos. — Sonrió. Jan Di asintió y salió rápidamente del salón.

Ga Eul se mordió el labio, conociendo la situación entre Jan Di y la modelo. Aquella expresión de preocupación no pasó desapercibida por Ji Hoo y por Yi Jeong.

—… Ga Eul. ¿Quieres una taza de té? — Ga Eul miró a Yi Jeong.

—…Claro. — Sonrió incómoda.

Ji Hoo sabía la razón por la cual Jan Di se sentía tan atemorizada con Seo Hyun. Si quería disculparse…

Todos dieron un respingo al ver a Joon Pyo pararse bruscamente y salió a toda velocidad del salón, quizá fue a buscar a…

— Esto… Es extraño. — Murmuró el ceramista.

— Demasiado. — Contestó Woo Bin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Muy bien. — Se detuvieron en medio del pasillo. — ¿De qué quieres hablar? Ya creo saber qué tema es. — Su sonrisa decayó un poco al mostrar su anillo.

Jan Di sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Culpa. Su corazón sentía culpa. ¿Cómo no? ¡Había quemado el anillo de Ji Hoo! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz?!

—… Discúlpeme…— Respiró fuerte, evitando las ganas de llorar. — No quise… No sé qué me pasó, ni yo me creí capaz de…— Se detuvo al ver a Seo Hyun levantar su mano en señal de que se callara.

— Señorita Jan Di, yo sé que has sufrido mucho por esto. Te atormenta, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. — Sonrió con ternura. — Estoy segura que eras más alegre, ahora en tus ojos no hay vida. Ves todo lo que te rodea como si se te cayese encima con tal de que pagues y sentirás aquel peso irse. ¿Me equivoco?

Jan Di no dijo nada. Era cierto.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, si Ji Hoo te perdonó, yo también. — Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. — Seamos amigas, ¿sí?

Jan Di comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer en frente de ella, como aquella vez se arrodilló a suplicarle que se quedara por Ji Hoo. La modelo la miró sorprendida.

— No… ¡No puedes perdonarme así de fácil! — Soltó un sollozo. — Yo… No merezco esto. — Posó sus manos en el frío suelo. — No lo merezco… No merezco el perdón de nadie.

— Señorita Jan Di…— Se arrodilló frente a ella preocupada. — Por favor, no piense en eso. Todos somos personas, merecemos segundas oportunidades…-

— El _destino_ no da segundas oportunidades…— Susurró, recordando que Joon Pyo le había dicho eso la noche de la fiesta. — Estos sentimientos no me dejarán… No puedo tapar el sol con un dedo…— Se abrazó a sí misma.

Al otro lado del pasillo estaba Joon Pyo, apoyado contra la pared viendo de reojo de vez en cuando la situación.

— Señorita Jan Di. Por favor…— La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie junto con ella. — Yo sé que me pides perdón de corazón. Todo tiene su justificación. — Suspiró con una sonrisa. — Todo está bien, pude ver muy bien el miedo que tuviste en la reunión del viernes. — Jan Di se limpió las lágrimas con la manga. — Y… Creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. ¿No es así, Joon Pyo?

Jan Di se volteó rápidamente para ver al heredero que había decidido salir de su escondite al ser descubierto por su amiga.

— Los dejaré solos. — Miró a Jan Di con una sonrisa. — Nos vemos.

Se alejó a pasos elegantes y lentos. Jan Di seguía admirándola, era una joven maravillosa. Al estar completamente solos, la castaña trató de secarse las lágrimas que sin ninguna razón habían comenzado a caer de nuevo. Al acercar su mano a su rostro, una mano intrusa se lo impidió. Joon Pyo soltó la mano de la joven y luego sacó un pañuelo y limpió el resto de sus lágrimas.

— Quédatelo. Lloras muy seguido. — Dijo al pasar al lado de ella y caminar en dirección contraria a la que la actriz se había ido.

Jan Di miró el pañuelo que Joon Pyo le había regalado. Recordó cuando Ji Hoo la limpió con su pañuelo cuando esos idiotas la habían molestado…

Y también… Cuando su nariz sangraba y Joon Pyo trató de limpiársela con cuidado…

Era el mismo pañuelo. Podía sentirlo, ya que la textura de la fina tela era inconfundible, sin ocultar las iniciales de su nombre. Se secó el resto de las gotas saladas y guardó el preciado objeto en su bolsillo. Apenas reaccionó, fue tras el chico.

— ¡Goo Joon Pyo! — Lo llamó con la voz un poco alta al verlo casi doblar en la esquina. El líder de los F4 se detuvo y la miró. —… Gracias. — Sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder. —… Lamento haber olvidado acompañarte a ir al hospital hace dos días.

— Olvidar y desmayarte en la nieve son cosas muy distintas. — La miró con reproche.

—… Lo lamento.

— "Gracias". "Lo lamento". ¿Qué mierda quieres decir en verdad? — Frunció el ceño.

Jan Di sonrió. Joon Pyo era muy poco paciente, aunque para algunas cosas lo era.

—… Supongo que fuiste sin mí. Al hospital. — Aclaró.

Joon Pyo en respuesta, la agarró del brazo y la llevó al baño de hombres.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

— Cállate. — Le ordenó mientras comenzaba a desvestirse la parte de arriba del uniforme.

Jan Di lo miraba con el corazón en la garganta. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Regularizó un poco su respiración al verlo quitarse la camisa, dejando ver un inmovilizador en su brazo derecho, en el codo.

—… Vaya. — Fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Eres una chica de mente sucia.

Jan Di se sonrojó y el calor en su rostro aumentó más al ver la burlona sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía con sinceridad que estaba conmovida… Y nerviosa.

— Yo no… Es solo que me asustaste. — Miró el suelo. Joon Pyo soltó una carcajada. La castaña volvió a mirarlo como si estuviese demente.

— Eres extraña. — Trató de quitarse el inmovilizador.

Jan Di notó que solo con su mano izquierda era bastante difícil. Se acercó a él con un poco de nerviosismo. Joon Pyo la miró.

—… ¿Puedo?

Joon Pyo sabía a qué se refería. Apartó su mano y asintió. Jan Di se arrodilló en frente del heredero, que estaba sentado. Retiró con cuidado el inmovilizador, notando que Joon Pyo tensaba su mandíbula, reprimiendo soltar un quejido. Vio el sector con tristeza. La zona ubicada en su codo estaba morada. Acarició el lugar con cuidado. Joon Pyo la miró un poco sorprendido, sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo y… dulzura. Se mordió el labio.

—… El doctor me dijo que tienen que operarme. — Agradeció que su voz sonara como siempre.

—…¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Está tarde.

Jan Di se levantó rápidamente.

—… ¿Qué?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Oye. — Ga Eul se volteó. — Tú eres la nueva. La segunda plebeya. — La aludida frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Ginger.

— Sunny.

— Miranda.

— Y somos las chicas más lindas de la escuela. — Dijo con astucia Ginger. — No permitiremos que otra zorra como tú arruine este lugar.

— ¿Disculpa? — Abrió la boca ofendida.

— Lo que oíste. Jan Di es una zorra que se acuesta con el primero que se le cruza. Y como eres su amiga, lo más seguro es que eres igual a ella.

Ga Eul, sin contener su ira, abofeteó a Ginger. Las tres quedaron en shock mirando a la joven.

— ¡NO HABLES NUNCA MÁS ASÍ DE MI MEJOR AMIGA!

El trío, furiosas, se abalanzaron sobre la joven y comenzaron a tironear de su uniforme.

— ¡NO PERTENCES AQUÍ!

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

— ¡ZORRA!

Ga Eul no podía zafarse. Tironearon de su cabello y le costó respirar debido a que tironearon bruscamente de su corbata.

— ¡USTEDES…! ¡SUÉLTENLA!

Las cuatro se detuvieron y se voltearon a ver a Jan Di, a Joon Pyo y a Yi Jeong. El grito provino del ceramista, que echaba fuego por sus ojos. Jan Di corrió hacia las chicas y a una de ellas la agarró fuertemente de la corbata.

— ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA! Si lo haces… ¡LA PAGARÁS MUY CARO!

Las dos restantes trataron de huir, pero ambas fueron agarradas por Joon Pyo y Yi Jeong. Estos dos últimos miraron a Jan Di, quien asintió.

— Lárguense. No vuelvan a tocar a mi mejor amiga. — Los tres soltaron a las chicas. — ¡FUERA!

Las tres salieron corriendo llorando y maldiciendo a Jan Di, pero le tomó sin cuidado. Se volteó a ver a Ga Eul, quién trató de ponerse de pie, pero Yi Jeong se adelantó y la levantó, llevándola en sus brazos.

— Al parecer te torcieron el tobillo. — Susurró. — ¿Estás bien? — Ga Eul estaba un poco asustada y asintió débilmente. Yi Jeong sonrió tranquilizándola. — Todo está bien. No te harán daño.

La joven comenzó a llorar en silencio y asintió nuevamente. La pareja se retiró a paso lento. Joon Pyo y Jan Di miraron el suelo, sin saber que hacer allí parados. Escucharon el timbre de salida, pero ninguno se movió. Se miraron en un semblante preocupado.

—… Goo Joon Pyo…

— Ve con tu amiga. No necesitas acompañarme. Ya has hecho suficiente.

Jan Di lo admiró por unos segundos. Joon Pyo fingía ser un idiota, pero como sus amigos le habían dicho desde el principio, él era una buena persona… a su manera.

—… Por favor. — Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. — Cuídate mucho.

Joon Pyo no dijo nada. Solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Jan Di vio cómo se marchaba.

—… Goo Joon Pyo…

Tras susurrar su nombre se dio media vuelta y volvió al salón de los F4, donde Ga Eul estaba siendo vendaba de su tobillo por el ceramista.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Ga Eul?

La joven miró a su mejor amiga y asintió. Jan Di le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Necesitas algo dulce para calmar los nervios.

— Pide chocolate caliente a la máquina. — Sugirió el ceramista. Jan Di asintió. Yi Jeong estaba siendo muy amable con Ga Eul, más que en su otro "mundo".

Sacó un billete y lo introdujo a la máquina. Esperó pacientemente a que llenara el vaso y finalmente se lo entregó a su amiga, quien le dio un gran sorbo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Menos asustada. — Se rio. — Se los agradezco.

Jan Di se despidió de su amiga y se fue del instituto. Comenzaba a gustarle irse caminando, ya que comenzaría a ir por el mismo camino que Joon Pyo.

—… Ojalá que todo salga bien.

Siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que unas miradas asesinas estaban a sus espaldas…

_Continuará…_

_Avances del prox. Capítulo: A pesar de todo._

— _¡NO! ¡NO CONFÍES EN ÉL!_

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _¡PORQUE ES UN IDIOTA!_

…

— _¿Cuánto tiempo no podrás venir a la escuela?_

— _Una semana._

…

— _¡ESTA VEZ NO HAY NADIE QUE TE AYUDE!_

— _¡SUÉLTENME!_

…

—… _Siempre… A pesar de todo… Vienes por mi…— Sollozó aferrándose a él con más fuerza._

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! REVIEWS! :'D**


End file.
